Briana Gilbert
by annalouise92
Summary: Briana Gilbert left Mystic falls after her parents died. After a year she comes back and has changed. She knows everything about vampires, withes, werewolves, the Originals and hybrids. What happens when she comes back home and brings a new evil to the town that no one has even heard of yet?
1. Prologue

**Briana Gilbert left Mystic falls after her parents died. After a year she comes back and has knows everything about vampires, withes, werewolves, the Originals and happens when she comes back home and brings a new evil to the town that no one has even heard of yet?**

_**I do not own any of the characters apart from my OC.**_

* * *

><p>I've come back. Finally after a year of being away roaming the world I have returned to Mystic Falls where I once had a loving family.<p>

My parents were killed in a car accident with me and my sister inside. Somehow we survived and when I heard the news I couldn't take it. So shortly after my parent's funeral I packed my things left everyone a note and left town. So now I am back. A completely different person. I've turned into this hot, confident sexy woman who has experienced life outside of this small town.

Over the past year I have discovered things about myself and everything around me. When I was a little girl my parents always told me scary stories about the supernatural, but I never even thought that it could be true until one day I found out the truth; vampires, witches, doppelgangers and originals exist.

I found out all of this I was left for dead in an ally in New York City. Someone attacked me and left me to die. I woke up the next day in a stranger's apartment. Little did I know everything I thought I knew changed that day.

Nik his name was. He was the guy that saved me. His real name is Niklaus but many know or fear him as Klaus. Klaus is a hybrid: a werewolf/vampire that has lived for over 1000 years. When I woke up light headed and confused he told me he found me in an ally and took me back to his place.

After a while of bumping into one another which I now know wasn't on accident we started dating and then from there it became serious. We fell in love. And then he told me his secret. I obviously wasn't convinced at first but he showed me his true face and after sometime I got over it. He told me everything about the supernatural he then taught me how to survive and from then on I changed into the person I have become today.

When he told me about his curse on him I was confused and shocked to find out I look just like Katherine, who is known as Katerina Petrova. Klaus was originally going to use me as a sacrifice but when he saw me in that ally he fell for me instantly and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt me.

Over the year together he changed me into this vindictive sexy confident person and now I don't care about anyone accept the people I love. And when he told me he loved me I knew that I couldn't live without him so from then on a I made it my mission to help him with his curse. He told me everything he needed and I said I would help him.

The last piece of the puzzle was Elena my twin sister. He told me about how Katerina was the original doppelganger but ran off before he could sacrifice her so for punishment we devised a plan to use Katerina as the vampire.

As for my twin sister Elena we never were close and we had an awful relationship. She was always the person everyone went to. Where I was popular she was just a bit more. Hence when I changed and finally saw her for what she is, I felt this burning hate for her that was inside of me all along. I hadn't had to compete with her for a year and now that my love can finally break his curse we devised a plan to use Elena.

Now before you think I am an awful person, I'm not that heartless, I'm going to find a way to save her even though I can't stand her, she's my sister and deep, deep, deep down I love her. I knew after Klaus explained everything to me, there was something missing, so I told him I would look into things as well as he would.

* * *

><p>So now here I am back home ready for the plan to begin. From what I've heard over the past year in Mystic Falls a lot had occurred. After my parents died Jeremy my younger brother turned to drugs, Elena turned to moving on and my Aunt Jenna became their legal guardian. The summer after they passed the famous Salvatore brothers came to town and wreaked havoc. Founders Day has just ended and it's just time for the masquerade ball at the Lockwood's. A perfect time to set the plan in motion. Katherine is back in town and everyone is trying to kill her. So what a night to come back and pretend I don't know anything and plant the seeds for Klaus to come and finally let him be who he truly is.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This is my new story I hope you like it. <strong>**Please let me know what you think. I've been wanting to do a Klaus/au story for a while now and have come up with hopefully a great concept and story. ****Please read/review/fav/follow. ****I will update as much as I can I do go to uni so that takes up most of my time and with exams coming up I wont be focussing on stories. but when I find the time I will update. P****lease read my other stories too. **

**Anna xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>When I get out of my Audi R8 I grab my luggage and look at my family home. It's been a year since I left and so much has happened to me and this small town. Maybe one more thing will make it a little bit better. Me of course. Everyone will think I have finally come back but that's not the case I am here to help my love break his hybrid curse so he can be his true self.<p>

* * *

><p>I walk up the concrete driveway and hesitate before knocking on the front door. I finally have enough courage to knock. After a minute I hear footsteps coming towards the door. The door opens and my Aunt Jenna is in front of me. "Hi Jenna." I say softly.<p>

"Brie?" she asks uncertain.

"It's me Jenna, I've come home." I tell her.

"Please come in." she says and attacks me with a hug. "I'm so glad your back we've missed you." She says.

"I've missed you too." I respond.

"How are you?" she asks as we make our way inside the lounge room.

"I'm good, I feel good, I've had the most amazing year." I tell her.

"Well you look different, good different I love the blonde." She compliments.

"Thought I'd go for a different look." I tell her as I touch my locks.

"Well it suits you." She comments.

"Jeremy and Elena here?" I ask looking around.

"Should be home shortly, and Alaric will be over later to." Jenna explains.

"Well who is Alaric?" I ask curiously.

"He's my boyfriend." She answers.

"Better than Logan I hope?" I ask.

"Much better than him, he's a teacher." She continues.

"Well I am glad you're happy." I tell her.

* * *

><p>After catching up I duck up to my old room and unpack. When I finish packing I walk back downstairs and I run into Elena and Jeremy. "Brie?" they both say in unison.<p>

"Hey." I say awkwardly.

"Your back?" Jeremy asks.

"I'm back." I respond.

"You look good, when did you get back?" he asks.

"An hour ago." I answer.

"How long you back for?" Elena asks rudely.

I sigh at her rudeness. "For good." I answer confidently and giving her a once over.

"You seem different." Jeremy notices.

"That's because I am. I'm not the same person I was when I left, I decided I'd come back finish school then go off and travel some more." I tell them and glance at Elena to make sure she gets that.

"What's with the hair?" Elena asks coldly.

"Thought I would go for a change." I answer while looping my hair through my fingers. "It' good right?" I ask her with a smirk. "So what have I missed?" I ask changing the subject.

"Lots." Elena says rudely and walks past me.

"What's with her?" I ask Jeremy.

"She just broke up with her boyfriend and lots of things have happened." He says.

"Well I'm back now so if you need to ever talk to me about anything just ask." I tell him.

"I'm glad your back sis." He whispers hugging me.

"At least one of you is." I comment.

"Don't let Elena get to you, you've always let her." Jeremy says.

"Trust me she won't. As I said I've changed I know longer stand in her shadow." I tell him with a smile.

"Well it's about time." He finishes.

* * *

><p>After catching up with Jeremy and meeting Alaric we start to get dinner ready. I help Jenna out with chopping the vegetables. The phone suddenly rings and Jenna gets it while I continue to chop. Elena enters the kitchen and she avoids looking at me. "Who's on the phone?" she asks Alaric.<p>

"Not sure." Alaric responds.

Jenna then walks over to Elena. "Elena it's for you." She says kind of like a robot.

I glance a weird look at Alaric and Elena and continue to do my chopping. Jenna walks over and grabs her knife as Elena speaks into the phone and her mouth falls open and she is in shock. I glance at Jenna who is brings the knife above her head. All of a sudden Elena turns to face us in the kitchen and yells "Jenna no!"

I look at Jenna and she brings down the knife going to stab herself. I quickly use my fighting sense and stand in front of her and Jenna brings the knife down and stabs me in the stomach. "No." Elena and Alaric yells.

I land on top of Jenna and she hits her head. I roll off her and lie on my back. "Brie, no." Elena yells.

Alaric bends over me and puts pressure where the knife stabbed me. "Call an ambulance." Elena shouts. Jeremy runs down the stairs and enters and sees the seen.

"Omg, what happened?" he shouts.

"It was Katherine, she was compelling Jenna and she was going to stab herself Brie saw this and stood in front of her." Elena explains loudly.

I begin to lose focus. "Briana, stay with us." I hear Alaric shout. I feel my eyes close and darkness hits me.

* * *

><p>I wake up later in my room. I go to move and I move without pain. What happened? I then get flashes, Jenna was going to stab herself then I stepped in front of her. I look to my stomach and check to see if there was a cut. Nothing was there. Vampire blood. I thought. I sit up in bed and see Elena waiting patiently. "Hey." She says.<p>

"Hi." I respond carefully.

"What do you remember?" she asks me.

"I remember chopping vegetables then Jenna was about to stab herself then I stopped it." I tell her.

"Good because what I'm about to do is make you forget." She announces.

Compulsion? "What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

A man walks in my room. If I wasn't taken I would so tap that. "Brie, this is Damon, he's a friend of mine." Elena says.

"I don't know why you need a friend of yours to help me, I am just fine." I tell her warningly.

"But what happened last night you can't know." Elena continues.

"You don't have the right to do whatever it is your about to do, so I suggest you and your friend Damon get out of my room. And just remember I have my ways to remember so don't be so surprised if it doesn't work." I tell her.

"I'm sorry but that can't happen." Damon finally speaks up.

"I don't know you so don't speak," I say rudely.

"You've got a tongue on you I would watch that." He warns me.

"Trust me I can handle you." I tell him.

I go to walk past him and he stops. I try to get out of his grasp but he's too strong. He looks in my eyes and tries to compel me. I wear a vervain anklet so no one will know. "You are going to forget what happened last night, you came back from wherever you were, had a good dinner with your family and went to bed." He compels. I repeat it back going with it so I don't blow my cover. "Now you will go back to sleep and when you wake up it will be a new day." He finishes. And like a robot I walk over to my bed and lie down and close my eyes. As soon as the coast is clear I sit up in bed and message Nik.

_Me: Got in town tonight, something happened, long story short, someone compelled my aunt to stab herself so I side stepped and she stabbed me. When I woke up someone must have given me vampire blood because I am healed. Elena thinking she could compel me got Damon Salvatore to compel me to forget. I am going to go along with it. Tomorrow I will look around for Katerina and let our plan fall into place. Love you xx_

I wait a couple moments until I hear my phone buzz.

_Nik: Are you alright love, who compelled your aunt I will kill them. As for the vampire who compelled you keep acting it 's in town from my contacts so keep a look out, and be careful, ring me if you get into any trouble. Love you too xx_

I smile at the message and go to bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning I wake up with an evil smile. Time to make everyone fall in love with me and boot Elena off her peddle stool.<p>

Tonight is the masquerade ball and I will make myself noticed. I have to keep an eye out for Katherine as well as any other problems that I may face. I walk downstairs and see Jenna and Alaric on the couch. "I'm heading to the grill, time to see some familiar faces." I announce.

"A you going to the ball tonight?" Jenna asks.

"Of course." I answer with a grin.

"Have fun for me." She responds.

"You're not going?" I ask.

"No, I'm having a night in with Elena and Alaric." Jenna informs me.

"How fun." I say with a little sarcasm. "See you later." I finish and exit the house. I get my car and I drive off and make my way for the Grill which is the local hangout.

* * *

><p>When I arrive at the grill several people in the parking lot turn their heads at me. I pull my sunglasses off and place them on my head and open the grill doors. When I walk inside I stare around. I look around and notice Matt Donavon, who is one of my best friends serving tables. He looks up at me and takes a second to realize who I am. "Briana?" he questions.<p>

"Hey Matt." I respond with a smile.

He runs up to me and scoops me into a hug. "Omg your back, when?" he asks.

"Last night, I'm back for good." I tell him.

"I missed you here I really needed you." He says.

"I'm sorry I had to get away for a while make a life for myself for a while and I did and I can't be more happy." I tell him.

"Well its good your back." He responds.

"It's good to be back." I retort.

I hear the door open and Caroline one of my best friends turned vampire walks inside. She looks to matt and doesn't recognise me. "Can I get you a table?" Matt asks her.

"No I just needed to use the restroom." She says and walks off.

"I'm going to go see if she's okay." I tell matt.

He nods and I follow Caroline but not before I see Elena walk in behind Caroline. I take a second look and realise it's not Elena, it's Katherine. I stand outside the bathroom and hear the conversation. "Elena?" Caroline questions.

"Hey, I saw you with Matt, are you okay?" Katherine asks.

"Yeah, you know whatever." Caroline responds and tries to super speed passed her but Katherine grabs her and pulls her back.

"You're good. What gave me away? Was it the hair? Or was it my clothes?" Katherine asks in her normal voice.

"I know Elena is, I know Elena's at home." Caroline responds stuttering.

"I need you to deliver a message to Stefan and Damon." Katherine tells her.

"What?" Caroline asks with fear.

"I want the Moonstone, tonight, at the masquerade ball." Katherine warns and Caroline nods and hesitantly walks out completely oblivious to me next to the door.

I walk inside while Katherine is still inside. I start clapping. "Nice." I say to her.

Katherine looks at me confused. "What?" she asks confused.

"You don't know me, but I definitely know you. Threatening my friends for your own gain, not smart." I tell her.

"Who are you?" she asks dangerously.

"I am Briana Gilbert, Elena's hot twin sister, I've been away for about a year and I know everything about you Katerina." I say with a smile.

She vamp speeds and holds me against the wall by my throat. "You must be pretty stupid to be threatening me." She growls.

"Oh trust me honey, I'm not scared of you, but I know your weakness and if you hurt me he'll come after you." I tell her.

I then grab her hand and break it. "I may be a human but I've been trained to attack vampires, so if you ever hurt my friends again I will destroy you but not before I let someone assist me. And you know him very well." I say and she stares at me in shock. "This is your final warning, attack Caroline, Matt or my Aunt again you will die and that's a promise." I finish and walk out.

* * *

><p>I leave the grill and head into town to get a dress and mask for tonight. I call Klaus on the way to inform him what just occurred. "Hello love." He answers with his hot British accent that always makes me squirm. "Hey babe. So I just met the famous Katerina Petrova." I inform him.<p>

"Really, she's in town." He responds.

"For a little while now and she's looking for the moonstone." I tell him.

"She's trying to bargain herself for everything that's needed." He implies.

"I think so and I kind of threatened her too." I add confidently.

He laughs "That's my girl." He comments.

"You trained me well, I'll keep you posted and Klaus the dress I'm wearing tonight you would love it." I tease. I hear him growl "Easy tiger, I have to go I have to pay, I'll talk to you soon I love you." I tell him.

"Love you too." He finishes and I hang up.

* * *

><p>Shortly after paying I walk back to my car and head home to get ready. I eventually have a shower and put my hair into curlers once it's dry and put on some make up. Once my curlers are ready to come out I slowly take them all out and my curls fall down my back angel like. I then walk back in my room and put on my black bandage dress that shows off my curves. I put on my gold stilettoes and matching gold and black mask.<p>

Once the look is finished I send a picture to Klaus and make my way down stairs. "I'm off." I announces to the people in the kitchen.

"You're actually going?" Elena asks me.

"I don't ever miss out on a party Elena." I respond.

"I'll drive." Jeremy says walking behind me.

"Good because I want to drink." I say with a smile.

"God you have changed I love it." Jeremy laughs.

"Good to know." I respond and wave goodbye and we leave.

* * *

><p>We arrive at the Lockwood's mansion and at the front is Mrs Lockwood, now the Mayor of Mystic Falls. "Jeremy and oh my, Briana Gilbert look at you, you look stunning." She compliments.<p>

"Thank you Mrs Lockwood, it's good to be home." I respond.

"Well have a good night and enjoy yourselves, I'm sure Tyler will love having you back home." She finishes and walks off.

"Yeah right." I comment and Jeremy laughs and walks off.

I walk to the nearest bar and grab a Champaign. As I turn around I pump into someone. I look up and see that I have walked into Damon Salvatore; he thinks he compelled me so I have to go along with it. "So you must be Elena's sister." He starts.

"I am, and you are?" I ask rudely.

"Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother." He says.

"I don't know Stefan." I tell him.

"I just assumed you did." He comments.

"I've been gone for a while just got back so still getting settled, haven't seen anyone actually." I respond.

"Where did you go?" he asks me.

"Everywhere." I respond with a smirk.

"Seems like your different to Elena." he notices.

"Oh trust me I am, I was always in her shadow and I never liked it, but being out of mystic falls I saw the world of not being in her shadow and now I don't let anyone tell me what to do." I inform him.

"That's good to hear." he comments.

"Well I am more bolder and more wild than her it's kind of fun, I think while I was away she got used to it and once she saw this new and improved Brie she got scared." I tell him.

"Why do you think that?" he asks curiously.

"I don't think I know, she hasn't said one word to me since I left and I think she knows now that I won't let her order me around anymore." I say with confidence.

"Well it was great to finally put a face to a name I've seen your photo's around the house and you really have come out of your shell." he mentions.

"Oh trust me I have and I love it, now if you'll excuse me I have people to see and well have fun, see you round." I say walking away.

"Be careful tonight." he says seriously.

"I can take care of myself Damon there is more to me that meets the eye." I finish with a smirk and walk off.

* * *

><p>After officially meeting Damon I walk back outside and I see Katherine and someone I don't know walk inside. I give her a warning look and continue outside where I see Bonnie and Jeremy talking secretly. "Hey Jer. Bonnie." I say to them.<p>

"Briana, when did you get back?" she asks shocked.

"Last night. I just haven't had a chance to see many people yet." I tell her.

She hugs me. "Well I missed you." She whispers.

"I missed you." I tell her.

"You back for good?" she asks.

"As long as I'm loved." I joke and she hugs me tighter.

"Well I'm not letting you leave." She laughs.

"Good to see you're not mad." I tell her.

"We all were but we got over it." She says.

"Yeah Elena hasn't." I comment.

"Give her time." Bonnie responds.

I shrug "So what are you two standing together for? Plotting against anyone? " I joke knowing full well what they are.

They laugh akwardly. "Just talking." Bonnie answers.

"Well I am out of Champaign I need another." I announce and walk off.

* * *

><p>After mingling I find my way back to Bonnie and Jeremy when I see them having a serious discussion with Elena who seems upset. "You guys are trying to kill her here?" Elena asks shocked.<p>

"Who are you trying to kill?" I say walking up to them. They jump a little. "Jeese, it's a joke." I say to them.

"Don't do that." Elena yells.

"What did I do now?" I ask her rolling my eyes.

"Nothing you haven't done anything while everything has been going on." She shouts.

"Elena." Bonnie and Jeremy warn.

"What the hell is your problem Elena, I haven't done anything to you so what gives you the right to yell at me like that?" I yell back.

She seems surprised by my outburst as do Bonnie and Jeremy. "Girls now isn't the time." Jeremy shouts.

"I don't think it will ever be a good time because I'm going to give you a little warning I am not the same person I was when I left Elena, so you no longer get to order me around so if you ever want to argue with me just know that i'll bite right back and be ready because it will knock you out." I warn her.

She scoffs "Well I wish you never came back." she shouts.

"There it is, that's all I needed to here, well news flash Elena you don't get to tell me what I can or can't do, I am not leaving and there is nothing you can do about it." I finish and suddenly feel a stabbing pain in my back and start screaming as does Elena. "Agh." I scream.

"Brie, Lena." Jeremy and Bonnie screech.

"What's happening?" I say with clenched teeth.

"It's Katherine, they are both linked, get them to stop." Bonnie directs to Jeremy.

Jeremy runs off and I feel another pain come across my arm. "Agh." I scream again.

"I'm sorry I can't break the spell girls but I'll make the pain go away." She says.

"You're a witch." I whisper.

She looks at me in shock and slowly nods. "Ascinda, mulaf, hinto, ascinda" The pain goes away but I feel week so I lie on my side trying to gain my strength back. "Stay awake Brie." Bonnie yells.

"I'll be fine I'm tougher than I look." I respond clenching my fists.

Jeremy runs back quickly. "Are they okay?" he asks.

"Are they?" Elena asks.

"They're stuck in there with her." Jeremy responds.

"Who's stuck?" I whisper.

"We will explain everything later just keep your strength." Bonnie tells me.

"You were right; Katherine had a witch link Elena to her. And somehow Brie." Jeremy informs Bonnie.

"The girl I saw, the one inside! Stay with them, keep pressure on their shoulders." Bonnie orders Jeremy.

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

"There's another witch here, I'm going to find her!" Bonnie yells and runs off.

"Here." Jeremy says showing me a ring.

"Nice ring." I comment.

"Put it on." He tells me.

"Why, what will it do?" I ask.

"It will keep you from dying." He says.

"No, no Jeremy just keep it it's not mine, or give it to Elena, i'll be fine, this wont kill me." I whisper.

"How are you not confused?" he asks.

"I know." I answer softly.

"You what?" Elena shouts.

"I know Elena, and Damon didn't compel me." I tell her.

"What how?" she asks.

"I wear vervain you idiot." I shout.

"Even hurt all you two can do is argue." Jeremy comments.

"That's all our relationship has ever been, but now can fight back." I tell him.

"How do you know everything?" Jeremy asks.

"That is a story for another time I don't think I really want to tell you." I say truthfully.

"Why not?" Jeremy asks.

"Were you going to ever tell me, keep getting vampires to compel me, like you did Jeremy Elena?" I ask.

"How do you know about that?" she asks.

"I know everything Elena, just because I left doesn't mean I didn't keep updated on you all." I say to her and lie back down. "Now stop asking me questions I am tired and in pain and would like to rest without being interrogated." I shout as I close my eyes.

* * *

><p>A while later I feel the wounds start to heal and regain my strength back. "How do you feel?" Jeremy asks me.<p>

"I'm fine Jer, don't worry about me." I tell him smiling a little.

"How you doing Elena?" Jeremy asks her.

"Bonnie's spell has worked." she says softly.

"Wimp." I blurt out.

"Brie." Jeremy scolds.

"Oh I'm sorry I was supposed to say that in my head." I say smirking as I see a hint of a smile on Jeremy's face.

"Just stop talking Brie." Elena yells

"Not going to happen" I respond and sigh. "How long until we are healed?" I ask Jeremy.

"Not long." he answers.

I then see Bonnie walk out of the mansion and she walks over to us. "It's done you should heal quick." Bonnie informs us.

"And Katherine?" Elena asks.

"Damon's dealing with her." Bonnie responds.

"As in?" Jeremy asks.

Bonnie just nods. "They won't kill her." I say aloud.

"Why not?" Jeremy asks.

"Because they will want her to suffer, my bet they will take her to where she was supposed to be all along." I explain.

"How would you know that?" Bonnie asks confused.

"I know everything Bon, it's not a surprise, as soon as I found out about everything it all made sense, your predictions when we were younger, you would get headaches." I continue.

"How do you know all this?" Bonnie asks.

"I've had contacts. I may have left Bonnie but I always kept up to date with everything, who do you think sent you those anonymous flowers after your Grams died?" I ask her.

She starts tearing up. "That was you?" she asks.

"Your Grams was like a grandmother to me and her favourite flowers were daisies so I had to send them." I tell her.

"Thank you." she says hugging me.

"Now I am going to walk home because I don't think I can handle being around Elena tonight so have a good night." I tell them all and walk off.

"Wait." Elena yells after me.

I ignore her and keep going as I hear a unfamiliar voice yell out to her "Elena."

* * *

><p>As I begin my journey home I ring Klaus to tell him what happened, he'll know something's up. "Hi." I whisper.<p>

"Are you okay, I've been trying to get a hold of you all night, one of my witches said you were hurt, did she help you?" he asks angrily.

"Yeah Greta helped in that department also Bonnie did, I'm fine, really." I assure him.

"What happened?" he asks getting angry.

"Katherine happened, she linked herself to Elena and I, so if she got hurt, we got hurt, the Salvatore's were trying to kill her for stabbing me I think or nearly stabbing Jenna." I tell him.

"Are you okay, do you need me there?" He asks angrily.

"I'm fine Klaus, don't worry I'm tough I'll survive, but the next time I see that dopplebitch I will hurt her." I threaten.

"There's my girl." He laughs.

"I got to go I'm tired and I'm drunk plus injured so I need to sleep." I tell him.

"Well ring me in the morning." He finishes and I hang up.

As I hang up I turn around and see a man in a mask in front of me. I jump a little. "Omg." I say shocked. I try to walk past but he blocks me. "Excuse me." I say rudely.

I go to walk away but he takes me from behind and covers my mouth with clorophome and I try to fight it but I fall limp.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV:<strong>

I am walking towards my car still sore from the attacks on Katherine when I see Brie on the phone. She turns around and a guy in a mask is behind her. He suddenly grabs her and she falls limp. I run and hit him from behind. "Hey that's my sister." I shout. He shoves me into a car and I hit my head and everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been a while since updating, been writing my other stories, going to spend more time on this one again. Please let me know what you all think.**

**Read/review/fav/follow**

**Anna xx**

* * *

><p>I feel myself beginning to stir and feel myself being carried. I open my eyes and see I'm in an abandoned house and am getting layed out on a couch. I see a man and he looks at me. I look around and get in more detail of where I am. I then see my bitch of a sister next to me. "What do you want?" I ask annoyed.<p>

"Ssh." The guy says who has an accent.

"You don't know who you're dealing with." I tell him.

He begins to smirk "Oh I do, so be quiet." He warns.

"Why is my sister here?" I ask him.

"We have our reasons but beforehand just one taste." He says and I see his eyes change and fangs peak.

"Trevor, control yourself." Orders a female voice.

"Buzz kill." He comments and leaves.

I quickly snap off the cuffs and turn to the unknown female. "What do you want?" I ask.

"Omg. You two look just like her." The girl comments.

I hear Elena stir and she takes in her surroundings. She sits up and sees the girl and me. "What where, how?" she says confused.

"Good you're both awake, no I want you both to be quiet." She orders.

"No one tells me what to do." I bark and she growls. "Growl all you want, you don't want to mess with me." I warn.

"Well you don't want to mess with me." She warns.

"I've seen more dangerous vampires I'll be fine." I respond.

"Why am I here?" Elena asks scared.

"Be quiet." Rose orders again.

"But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert and she's my twin please you don't have to do this." Elena explains scared.

"I know who you are, I said be quiet." Rose repeats.

"What do you want?" Elena continues. She isn't getting any answers so she might as well be quiet.

The girl suddenly slaps Elena hard and she knocks her out. "Nice." I comment.

The girl looks at me shocked but I can see a small smile cross her face. "I want her to be quiet maybe that will shut her up for a while." She says.

"Well she needs to be knocked some sense into her, begging and pleading won't get her anywhere." I respond.

"You are right there Briana." She says and leaves.

* * *

><p>A while later I am sitting on the couch bored and Elena begins to wake. "Good you're awake." I comment.<p>

"Where are we?" she asks concerned.

"Don't know, but I would suggest keeping your mouth shut for once because we are not getting released freely." I warn her.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" she asks.

"I looked around Elena, there is nothing around here for miles, so I am just keeping quiet because unlike you I have a brain." I retort and get up.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"I'm bored might as well get answers." I respond and walk away and I hear her follow me. Now who is in my shadow? I smirk as I enter a long hallway and see the two vampires talking.

"How are the girls?" the girl asks.

"The brunette is passed out, the hot blonde is bored." The guy responds.

I smile and I get a glare from Elena. The girl laughs "You didn't touch any of them did you?" the girl asks.

"Give me some credit. So, you called him Rose?" The guy asks.

So the mystery brunette has a name. "Trevor I called one of his contacts. You know how this works." Rose responds.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor asks again.

"They say he got it." Rose responds and I make my presence known.

"Who's Elijah?" I ask curiously.

They both turn to see me and Elena is behind me. Rose walks over to us. "He's your worst nightmare." Rose answers.

"Doubtful." I retort.

"Brie." Elena warns.

"Oh shut up Elena, go sulk back in the lounge the grown-ups are talking." I order and she just glares at me.

"Why are we here?" Elena asks glaring at me ignoring my order.

I raise my hands up in defence "Carry on Elena, not like I was going to ask that." I comment dryly.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer them." Rose retorts.

"Why won't you?" Elena asks.

"And there's another one." Rose comments.

"It might be better if you just answer some of her questions she won't stop, so my advice just tell her. And besides we are here after all we might as well be informed as to why we were so rudely manhandled here, could of just asked us." I joke.

Rose and Trevor laugh and eventually Rose complies. "Fine I personally want nothing to do with you I'm just a delivery service." Rose informs us.

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" I ask.

"Two points to the eavesdropper." Rose jokes.

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena asks.

"He's one of the vampires, the originals." Rose announces and I smile.

"What do you mean the originals?" Elena asks confused.

"God Elena are you really not that smart to figure that out, originals Elena." I comment dryly. "Sorry about her, I got the brains." I tell them.

Rose laughs "Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?" Rose asks Elena.

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena asks.

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress." Rose responds.

"Same here." I respond with a smirk and she smiles.

"So who are the originals?" Elena asks.

I smack my head in frustration is she really that dumb? Rose responds "Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you two negotiate ourselves out of an old mess." Rose explains.

"But why me?" Elena asks.

"Um Elena it's not just you." I comment rudely.

"Because you two are Petrova Doppelgangers. One of you is the key to breaking the curse."

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse?" Elena asks.

"Oh, you do know your history." Rose mocks.

"What do you mean one of us is the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse." Elena asks.

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it." Rose continues.

"The sacrifice?" Elena asks worried.

"The blood of the doppelgänger. Brie and you are doppelgängers. Which means, in order to break the curse you're one of you has to die." Rose announces and leaves us.

Elena glances at me "You wanted to know why we were here, congratulations." I say rudely and walk away before Elena can bite back.

* * *

><p>I walk back into the lounge where I woke up. I know I won't die, I know everything there is to know about the sacrifice, but I told Klaus he cannot kill any of my friends. You may think I am a bitch about wanting my sister to die, but what would you choose: yourself or your sister? Me. I will choose me because I found a life for myself without Elena in it. I know that is selfish but you haven't lived in my life where I was pushed around by Elena even though I was the older twin, my parents always favoured her, but not anymore, this new me won't be pulled back into her trap, if the others can find a way to save her then fine but I won't go running around to save Elena's life when mine is still in danger even if know it really isn't. I'm suddenly thrown from my thoughts when I feel a piece of paper appear next to me. I look around and grab it.<p>

_Stefan and Damon are coming for you two_

_Bonnie xx_

I smile Bonnie must be getting better at her spells. I scrunch the note and tuck it in between the couch cushions when Rose appears with Elena in tow. "Can you tell us more about Elijah?" Elena asks Rose.

"Really Elena are you still going on about that, get over it, we are screwed so just let me be in peace for five minutes." I beg her.

"I will when you stop being a bitch." She retorts.

"I wouldn't have to be a bitch if I didn't have you around pushing me down every moment you can get." I finish and walk off.

Rose follows me. "Why are you not frightened?" Rose asks me.

"I know things more than Elena does, and it's going to stay that way, but the Salvatore brothers won't let anything happen to her so basically it's my head on a platter so I'm facing reality." I respond. "You are running from the Originals aren't you?" I ask. She nods. "Was it Katerina?" I add.

They both nod. "Trevor I believe this is your chance to explain." Rose suggests.

"I pissed the Originals off and Rose here has had my back for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead." Trevor begins.

"You have been on the run for 500 years." I comment sadly.

"What happened?" Elena asks shyly.

"He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova." Rose answers harshly towards Elena.

"Katherine." Elena mentions.

"The one and only, the first Petrova Doppelgänger." Rose continues.

"I helped her escape her fate and now we've been marked ever since." Trevor explains.

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again." Rose addresses.

"If I had been running 500 years I would do the same thing." I comment.

* * *

><p>We are now back in the large room of the house and Rose and me are making small talk while Elena sits on the couch biting her nails nervous. "Wimp." I say in my head.<p>

Trevor suddenly enters the room. "He's here! This was a mistake." Trevor announces scared.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose responds.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor argues.

"He wants them more." Rose retorts.

"I can't do this. You give the girls to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here." Trevor continues.

"Hey! What are we?" Rose asks him.

"We're family, forever." Trevor responds as a knocking sound is heard.

"You're scared." Elena comments.

"Just stay here with them and don't make a sound." Rose orders and she leaves.

"Trevor, you should flee now." I tell him.

"What?" he asks.

"He will pardon Rose not you, go before it's too late." I beg.

"Why do you care?" he asks.

"I care for people that have been used, you were used by Katherine, go." I whisper.

He nods and flashes off. "Why did you do that?" Elena asks annoyed.

"Elijah was going to kill him." I answer.

"How would you know that?" she asks.

"Because he's an original, Originals don't let people get away, he'll pardon Rose but not Trevor." I continue.

"But he kidnapped us." Elena argues.

"And you would have been kidnapped anyway. If it wasn't Rose would have been someone else, and besides your Salvatore Brothers wouldn't let anything happen to you, so shut up." I order and sit on the couch.

* * *

><p>Moments later Rose comes back in with a man in his mid to late 20s in a suit. This must be Elijah, Klaus's older brother. From what Klaus has told me he is noble but can be violent if he needed to.<p>

Elijah looks down at us and flashes in front of Elena who has cautiously stood up. I slowly stand and look at him. He seems surprised to see two of us. He sniffs Elena first who stiffens and then glances to me and walks over to me and sniffs. "Human, both of you it's impossible. And I have no idea why there is two of you but hello there." he says and walks in front of me.

"Hello." I respond cautiously.

"We have a long journey head of us. We should be going." Elijah announces.

Elena looks at Rose "Please, don't let him take us." Elena pleads.

"Elena." I hiss as a warning.

"One last piece of business we're is your friend Trevor?" Elijah asks.

"He left." I answer strongly.

"Why?" he asks me.

"Because I told him to go, you have us, he was running from you for so long, leave him be, he trusted someone he shouldn't of, and now he should be free, I know you weren't going to pardon him just Rose, so he left." I answer.

"And why are you so bold to talk to someone so much older than you?" he asks looking me in the eye.

"I've seen worse." I answer.

"Very well, girls come." Elijah announces.

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena exclaims.

"Shut your mouth Elena." I order and push her in front of me.

"What do you two know about the moonstone?" he asks me.

"Elena knows shit but I know that you need it and I know where it is." I tell him annoyed.

"Yes?" he questions.

"I can get it." I say truthfully. Klaus will need it.

"Tell me where it is." Elijah orders.

"You don't order me to tell you that is not the way to do it." I respond.

"Are you negotiating with me?" He asks.

I nod confidently. I can feel him try to compel me. "There is no need for compulsion I can tell you freely." I comment.

He smiles "Fine, where is the moonstone?" he asks getting a little annoyed with my games.

"It's with Katherine or Katerina, whatever you call her these days." I announce.

"Brie." Elena warns.

"Shut up Elena, you don't get to talk." I bark.

Elijah looks at me with an amused look. "Where is Katerina?" he asks.

"Where she should have been in 1864, the tomb under the church ruins." I answer. "She is spelled in there so to get it you would need a powerful witch to get it from her." I add.

"That can be arranged." Elijah responds.

"Good, now let Elena go take me." I bargain.

"What?" Rose and Elena both say in shock.

"You heard me, I gave you information, now you do something for me, let Elena go." I repeat.

He looks at me eyeing me. "There is more to you that meets the eye isn't there?" he asks.

I nod confidently. "I'm smarter than I look." I comment.

Suddenly a sound is heard from the entry. "What was that?" Elijah asks loudly.

"I don't know." Rose responds.

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah asks getting angry.

"It's only been us Elijah, Rose doesn't know." I tell him.

He then catches our arm tightly and we go into the entry of the house. There are two people flashing around. It's Stefan and Damon coming to Elena's rescue how cute. He throws Elena to Rose and holds my grip tighter. "Rose?" Elijah barks.

"I don't know who it is." Rose repeats scared.

"Elijah let Rose go, she doesn't know." I plead.

"Up here." Says a unknown voice. It's not Damon so I'm guessing Stefan.

"Down here." Says Damon's voice that I recognise.

Suddenly a stake is thrown and it goes through his hand. I gasp in shock as he releases me and removes it as I stand watching him. We look around and see Elena and Rose gone. "Brilliant leave me." I comment dryly.

Elijah then goes towards a coat rack. "Excuse me to whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" he asks as he breaks the coat rack into a stake. "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the other girl, I'm going to count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" Elijah asks again and slowly walks up the stairs.

Elena appears at the top of the stairs "I'll come with you, just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help me out." Elena says.

I try not to laugh at her acting. Elijah flashes upstairs "What game are you playing with me?" Elijah orders.

"This one." Elena answers and throws the vervain bomb in his face and it explodes. His skin burns but he heals immediately.

I try not to laugh as I know it won't hurt him it takes a lot more to put an original down. More like white oak ash and a dagger but that can be told another time. Once Elijah is healed he goes toward Elena but Stefan arrives and shoots him with the compressed air weapon. It doesn't hurt him so Stefan throws the weapon and rushes at Elijah. I just move out of the way when they fall down the stairs. Elijah gets up immediately but Stefan stays on the floor. He goes toward Stefan but Damon arrives and stakes Elijah. He pushes him against the door. Elijah is supposedly dead and is pinned to the door with the stake. Too bad that won't kill him the others don't need to know until Elijah wants them to know. Rose appears from hiding and sees this. She flashes off. "Leave her." I shout from my position from the stairs.

"Well if it isn't smart mouth." He jokes.

"Don't forget that." I tease back. "Thanks for the help by the way." I say harshly.

"You looked like you were fine." He responds.

"I was, Elena is the weak one." I comment and see Elena hugging Stefan. I see the hurt in Damon's eyes. "Hey, don't let her get to you, I know you care for her, but she isn't worth it." I whisper. He nods with a small smile "I'm going to let you three catch up I'll meet you at the car." I announce and walk out.

* * *

><p>When I get out of the house I walk to the waiting blue car. I sit on the hood and finally the slow pokes come out. "For vampires you two are very slow." I joke.<p>

"Get off the hood." Damon orders.

"Yes sir." I salute him and climb in the front.

"Why do you get the front?" Elena asks.

"I thought you would want to sit with your boyfriend to catch up?" I ask raising an eye "Unless you really want to sit next to Damon." I tease and she huffs and gets in the back. I smirk in triumph "Nice to meet you Stefan." I say extending my hand.

"Likewise." He responds.

"Well what are we waiting for? I am exhausted and would love to get out of this dress." I order.

"I can help with that." Damon jokes.

"In your dreams, besides I'm taken." I announce.

"By who?" Elena asks shocked.

"None of your business Lena." I respond and sit back in the seat as we drive off.

* * *

><p>After a long drive I am finally home. I open the door to the house. "Brie, Elena?" I hear Jeremy's voice shout out. I walk upstairs and both Bonnie and Jeremy are there. They run to both of us. "Are you two okay?" Jeremy asks.<p>

"I'll live." I respond hugging him. "Fine." Elena responds.

I look to Bonnie "I got your message." I tell her.

She starts to cry and I embrace her. "What message?" Elena asks confused.

"I found a note underneath me at the house." I answer softly.

"You didn't think to inform me?" she asks loudly.

"Elena, stop it you two are both exhausted so no fighting tonight." Jeremy orders.

"I'm fine Jer, don't worry, I was just worried and I guess I was distracted. I'm going to shower, and Bonnie, thank you again." I finish and walk into my room.

* * *

><p>After a hot shower I walk into my room in my towel and at my window is Damon. "And who said you could be in my room?" I ask as I take the towel off my head and my wet hair falls out.<p>

"Well nice towel." He comments.

I roll my eyes "Shouldn't you be stalking Elena?" I ask him.

"I don't stalk." He defends himself.

"Sure. So why are you in my room?" I ask again.

"Came to see if you are alright, no one seems to realize that you are in danger too." He announces.

I smile slightly at how wrong he is. "Well that's what happens when everyone is on the save Elena train, I've lived it my whole life." I respond.

"Well it seems leaving turned you into a new person." He comments.

"Not new, just changed, I was always a bitch but I'm just a bitch with a different aspect on life." I respond.

I walk towards my dresser and slip on my underwear. "Not even going to ask me to leave?" he asks intrigued.

"Nope, I love my body might as well show it off." I shrug.

I put on a shirt and drop my towel. "You are very confident." He comments.

"You just noticed? I'm not shy, and it's not like you haven't seen boobs before." I mention.

He laughs "you have no filter do you?" He asks.

"Nope." I respond with a smirk.

"Well I'm going to go, just came to see how you were and can see you are perfect in every way." He acknowledges.

I walk up to him and smile "I could say the same Mr Salvatore." I say flirting.

He takes a step closer and we are inches apart. He suddenly flashes me against a wall and kisses me.

And sunk, my plan is working. I kiss him a little longer. "Wait, don't you like Elena?" I ask him taking in a breath.

"Yeah I do, well I thought I did, who says I can't have fun?" he asks. I shrug and kiss him as his hands roam my body. "Wait what about your boyfriend?" he asks.

"He doesn't need to know, and besides he lives far away, what he won't know won't kill him, and just so you know, this stops after tonight." I bargain.

"Deal." He responds and kisses me again.

We kiss and fondle each other and suddenly I hear my door open and hear "Omg." We stop and I move my head to see Elena in my door way. "What are you doing Brie?" she asks with jealousy.

I laugh "What does it look like?" I ask her.

"Kissing Damon." she says with hate.

"Well he is single so why wouldn't I, you jealous?" I ask her laughing.

She huffs and stomps off. "That felt good." I say with a grin. "You should go talk her down." I suggest. He nods and leaves my room.

I wait until I know he's in Elena's room and pick up my phone. I ring Klaus. "Brie?" he says concerned.

"Babe." I respond quietly.

"Where the fuck have you been love?" he asks loudly.

"So I was kidnapped and well I met your Brother today." I announce.

"Elijah is in town?" he asks growling.

"Yeah, and by tomorrow everyone in the Scooby gang will know you're coming for Elena and well me, but not literally." I tell him.

He chuckles "Are you hurt?" he asks changing subject.

"I'm fine, just tired, but I'm getting people on my side, just got Damon Salvatore reeled in." I announce with a smirk as I fix myself in the mirror.

"What did you do love?" he asks.

"I may or may not have made out with him." I answer sitting on my bed.

He growls "You did what?" he shouts.

"Calm down babe, I love you and you know it, you said I had to do whatever it took to have people wanting me to be safe and on my side, well I realled in Damon, but I felt nothing." I explain.

"I'm not happy about that." He responds.

"Well we all aren't happy about a lot of think but we move on, but if it makes you feel any better I would rather be kissing you and have you all over me." I add. I hear him growl in frustration "Someone miss me?" I tease.

"Well it's been a couple days since I've seen you and well been in you." He responds.

I chuckle "All more worth it when you eventually arrive." I add. "Does Elijah know about me?" I ask him.

"No he doesn't, I haven't seen him in years and well if he is in town it isn't to assist me." He responds.

"Well I will keep you posted and keep up the games, so far everything is going as to plan apart from the hiccups." I inform him.

"Good work my love, I'll see you soon, I'll keep an eye out for you and if you are in danger, I want you to leave town." He says.

"I'm not in danger yet, well from tomorrow I will be but we know how that will turn out." I say with a smile.

He laughs "Get some rest love, speak to you soon." He says.

"Love you Nik." I tell him.

"Love you too Brianna." He responds and hangs up.


	4. Chapter 3

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>After the long and tiring day yesterday and after speaking to Klaus I slept quite peacefully. My plans to take down Elena are set and it's seems to be working, in front of everyone I will be sweet and caring and when it's just me and Elena the bitch in me will come out.<p>

Apparently I've been told to get up as Elena and me are being summoned to the boarding house. My guess it has to do about Klaus.

So here I am walking up to the front door in a pair of denim jeans, ankle boots and a white tank and leather jacket. Got to look sexy right? I wait impatiently for Elena to hurry up, the drive was torcher, I would prefer to be kidnapped again then alone in the car with my sister.  
>She finally gets to the front door and I knock loudly. Damon answers it and I smirk. Elena glares at me and I smile kindly. "Hello Gilberts." Damon smirks.<p>

"Salvatore." I greet him.

"Is Stefan here? He called said it was important." Elena asks.

"Right this way." Damon directs us inside.

This is my first time here it's huge. "Wow." I comment.

We enter the house and Stefan greets us in the hall. "Hey." He greets Elena then smiles at me.

"Stefan." I greet him politely. "You called us over?" I ask curiously.

"Yes, come this way." He says and we follow him into the living room where we see Rose arrive. Elena tenses and I smirk.

"Rose." I exclaim excitedly.

She smiles at me. "Brie." She responds, "Elena." She says quickly.

"What is she doing here?" Elena asks freaked out.

"Rose has something to tell you girls." Stefan announces.

I take a seat on the couch and get comfortable. "Make yourself at home Brie." Damon comments.

"Gladly." I respond smirking.

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real." Rose begins.

"Who is he?" Elena asks worried.

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend." Damon answers.

Yeah he is, a dangerous but sexy legend I say in my head. "Klaus is from the first generation of vampires." Stefan adds.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asks.

"No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal." Rose explains.

Almost got it right Rose, but they are both Originals accept Klaus my man is a hybrid he's immortal.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan finishes.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena asks.

I raise my eyes at her clearing my throat "You mean us." I butt in.

"Yes." Rose answers.

"No." Stefan denies.

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true" Damon continues

"Which it is." Rose confirms.

"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you." Damon warns

"Which I'm not." Rose declares.

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe." Damon finishes.

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you two exist." Stefan reassures us.

"Not that you know of." I mention.

"Brie that's not helping." Damon comments.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story." Stefan continues to reassure us.

Wrong, wrong and wrong I say in my head. "He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot." Rose warns.

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point." Damon comments.

"Alright so if we are done here can I go?" I ask the group.

"Where are you going?" Elena asks.

"Going to school today, I'm taking a detour first so don't wait for me." I answer and give her a friendly smile and leave the house.

* * *

><p>After ditching Elena I call Caroline to ask her for a favour, I need to know what Katherine knows. I am carrying a bag of stuff. "I need you to cover for me today, if people ask tell them I went home." I ask her.<p>

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm a terrible liar." Caroline confesses.

"You will do fine Care, you are the best at keeping people busy, just stall them, and besides from what I heard you managed to keep Elena occupied when Katherine visited Stefan." I remind her.

"Yeah, because she threatened me. Not that I'm saying that you should use that as a tactic, it's both Elena and Stefan are going to see right through me." Caroline complains.

"Like Elena is going to care, I want as much information as I can about this sacrifice and if I have to go to the source that was around then, then I have to, and besides it's not like Stefan would care anyway too." I add.

She sighs "Fine, because you're my best friend I will do this, but you owe me." She bargains.

"And I will pay up when you need it." I respond.

We head down under the church ruins and stop at the tomb door. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asks again.

"Positive." I answer strongly and she nods.

She slowly opens the door and I shout out. "Katherine." She looks at me uneasily. "I'll be safe she can't get out." I remind her.

A noise is heard and I turn my head and Katherine appears in the entrance. "Hello Brie, nice to finally meet you, come to watch me wither away?" she asks croaky. She turns to Caroline. "Goodbye Caroline." She says and I give Caroline a nod of thanks and she leaves.

* * *

><p>Once Caroline has left I face Katherine. "Does your sister or anyone else know you are down here?" Katherine asks me.<p>

"I don't care about my sister, so no, but I brought you something." I tell her.

"You came to bribe me? What is it that you want?" she asks.

"I want you to tell me about Klaus." I ask her, even though I know everything.

"Hmm, you've been busy." She comments.

"Yeah but I also brought you this." I add pulling out an old book from my bag. "Your family history. It says in here that my family line ended with you. Obviously that's not true." I comment.

"You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up?" she questions.

"No so I brought this too." I add pulling out a bottle of blood. Katherine rushes over towards me but gets stopped.

"You seem a little hungry Kathie." I tease. "You don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine." I tease her as she slouches and sits on the floor.

I pour some of the blood into a glass and push it towards her with a stick. Katherine takes it and drinks it in one gulp. Her skin regains some colour. "You have the Petrova fire." She comments.

"More blood?" I ask.

She puts the glass on the floor and I take it with the stick. "It's a long story, Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria or was thrown out." Katherine begins explaining as I give her more blood.

"Thrown out?" I question.

"My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock it was a shame." Katherine continues.

"It was kept secret?" I ask.

"Yes. My baby was given away and I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust so I quickly learnt English. It was there that I caught the eye of a noble man name Klaus. I was taken with him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me and then I ran like hell." Katherine begins.

_Flashback 1492_

_Katherine is running and suddenly falls and hides behind a tree. Elijah and his men are looking for her. "She's here. Katerina! I know you're near, I can smell your blood. It's pointless to run, Klaus will find you wherever you are." Elijah shouts out as Katherine hides in fear._

_Trevor arrives "This way. There is more blood over there." Trevor lies sending them in a different direction._

_They flash off and Katherine gets up. She goes to leave but Trevor arrives and puts a finger on her mouth and pushes her against the tree "Head east. I can't lead them astray any more." Trevor directs Katherine_

_"I can't run any more." Katherine complains tiredly._

_"Never mind. There's a cottage. You'll be safe there. Go now. Go!" Trevor orders and she runs off._

_End of Flashback_

"So Klaus wanted to use you for the sacrifice?" I ask.

She nods. "Yes, either you or Elena, don't know who, but I'm hoping Elena because she's just annoying." Katherine complains.

I laugh a little "I've lived with her my whole life; she's a bitch that got her way with everything but any more." I respond casually. "So what is the sacrifice of the doppelgänger then?" I ask.

"He has to drain every single drop of blood from the doppelgängers body." Katherine answers.

"Does that have something to do with the Petrova Blood line?" I ask.

"You do know more than you should don't you?" she asks.

I smile "I may not have been in town but I knew about all supernatural since I was 15 I've had time to research, but I thought I would get a better understanding coming from you as you were there." I tell her. "So you are alive that means you ran before the sacrifice happened." I mention.

"Something like that." Katherine responds drinking more blood and continues to relay information.

_Flashback 1492_

_Katherine finally arrives at a cottage and quickly knocks on the door. "Help, please help me." Katherine pleads. An old woman opens the door "Please, help me." Katherine repeats._

_"I don't invite strangers into my home." The woman responds._

_"No, Trevor. He said that you'd help me." Katherine begs._

_Rose arrives at the door "Damn him. Always making promises I don't want to keep." Rose comments and looks at Katherine she gets angry. "Let the girl in. Bring her water and something to eat." Rose orders the woman._

_Katherine enters the house and sits down "You must be Rose. Thank you. Trevor said to show you this." Katherine says showing Rose the moonstone. "To prove I am who I say and that you'd help me to freedom." Katherine adds._

_"You stole this from Klaus?" Rose asks angrily._

_"It was to be part of the sacrifice ritual, so I grabbed it and made my escape." Katherine explains._

_"People do not escape from Klaus. Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies." Rose responds harshly._

_"I know the risk you bring on yourself by giving me aid." Katherine replies._

_"I'm risking nothing. At nightfall, I'll bring you back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy." Rose orders and pushes Katherine into an empty room as Katherine yells "No."_

_End Flashback._

"Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus, did she?" I ask annoyed.

"No and not because she had a change of heart." Katherine explains.

_Flashback 1492_

_It's night and Rose has returned and enters the room Katherine s in. "It's nightfall. Time to go." Rose orders but she sees that Katherine is hurt. She's bleeding. "When did this happen?" she asks angrily._

_"In the woods, I tripped." Katherine lied._

_"It's a lie, I would have smelled it." Rose argues and finds a knife in Katherine's hand and takes it. "I'd rather die than go back to Klaus. Please, just let me die." Katherine pleads._

_"If you die then Trevor dies with you." Rose responds and bites in her wrist and force feeds her blood._

_Trevor arrives. "Where is she?" he asks._

_Rose rushes over him and leaves Katherine alone. She pushes him against the wall "You have set us both on the path of death. I only hope Klaus sees the honour in returning that girl to him." Rose yells._

_"He will sacrifice her." Trevor argues._

_"Then so be it!" Rose responds._

_"I love her, Rose" Trevor excalims._

_"He'll kill you. He won't stop until he has all of our heads." Rose argues further._

_"Then we shall run until we die." Trevor finishes and they hear a noise and rush into the room and see Katherine hanging from the ceiling by a rope._

_End of Flashback._

"So you actually killed yourself?" I ask.

"Klaus needed a human doppelgänger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him." Katherine explains.

"But it didn't work. You didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since." I comment.

"I underestimated his peered for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock." Katherine finishes.

I stand up and look at her. I toss her the bottle, "I'll be back I need air. You better tell me the rest when I get back." I order and leave the tomb.

* * *

><p>After a break and some air with coming to terms with what Katherine told me. I walk back inside the ruins and Katherine is where I left her. "You used Rose and Trevor and they spent the last 500 years running because of you. You really are evil." I say rudely.<p>

"I was looking out for myself Brianna. I always lookout for myself." Katherine retorts.

"Yeah but I'm not giving up you took the easy way out, you were a wimp, and still are because you haven't got your freedom. And now look at you?" I say with a smirk.

Her cockiness is instantly gone "I did it to survive." She growls.

"Well look where it's gotten you, Katerina, running and when Klaus comes I'll hand you over myself." I say with a grin.

"He will kill you." She responds.

"Maybe so but I'll take you down with me, I can't wait to see your face when he comes here it will be priceless, and I'll leave him a little note for you." I say with a laugh. She flashes to the entrance but can't get through "Someone's scared." I comment laughing.

"What about your friends?" Katherine announces.

"What about them, I know a werewolf, vampire and witch are needed and I have a feeling it won't be anyone I care about." I respond.

"How could you be so sure?" she asks confused.

"You will see in time, as for now, I got to run, got all I wanted anyway and just so you know, Trevor is free now, I got him to flee before Elijah showed and my guess he will be appearing in town any day now, and he knows where you are." I say with a smirk and I hear her shout curses. "Have a good week." I laugh and leave her.

* * *

><p>After talking with Katherine I arrive home and see Elena waiting for me. "Here we go." I comment.<p>

"Where were you today?" she barks.

"Since when do you care?" I ask.

"There is a dangerous vampire out to get us and you go bludging around town god knows where." Elena shouts out.

"Elena I can take care of myself, you don't have to worry about me, now if you excuse me I need to shower, a little dusty." I announce and shut my bedroom door.

* * *

><p>After a shower I walk into my room and see Stefan at the other door. "Stefan?" I question.<p>

"You went to see Katherine didn't you?" he asks me.

"Did Caroline tell you?" I ask.

"No, she didn't say a word I figured it out." He responds.

"She couldn't hurt me, if you're worried." I continue.

"You shouldn't trust what she says." He suggests.

"I believe her, she had no reason to lie, it's not like she could go anywhere." I respond.

"How are you taking all this? Coming home and getting sucked into this?" he asks.

"I've known about the supernatural for a while but never crossed anything and when Aunt Jenna stabbed me I knew something wasn't right." I inform him.

"And where did you go?" he asks.

"Around, travelled mostly, met someone he helped me out and well lived a life for myself." I explain.

"Why did you come back?" he asks curiously.

"It was time to, I needed to see Jeremy, Elena and I may not like each other well we hate each other but I love Jeremy, we are really close." I inform him.

He nods "I'll let you get changed, I just want to say, you are a brave person Brie, don't let people walk over you." He advices and leaves me.

I smile "And Stefan sunk." I whisper. This is becoming too easy. My phone rings suddenly and Klaus's name appears. I smile "Hello." I say grinning.

"Hello Love." He says.

"I miss you." I tell him.

"Miss you too love, how's it going?" he asks.

"Good, seems like Katherine is petrified you are coming." I inform him.

"And how would you know that love?" he asks.

"I went to see her in the tomb." I answer.

"And how did that go?" he asks.

"Eventful, she seemed confused as to how I knew so much but I gave no clues, just that there is more to me than meets the eye." I respond.

"That's true." He comments.

"When will you be coming?" I ask him.

"Soon love, still have some things to work on." He answers.

"I hate being apart." I say annoyed.

"As am I love, but it's for us both, as soon as my hybrid side is unlocked we can rule together." He says proudly.

"I know. Seems like your old pal Stefan has fallen for my trap as well, everyone seems to be worried about me minus Elena, which is good." I inform him.

"Keep up the good work love and if anything goes on, leave town and meet me." He orders.

"Yes sir." I respond laughing.

"I have to go love, talk to you soon, love you" he says.

"Love you too." I respond and hang up.


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p>I wake suddenly hearing a noise from inside the house. I glance at my door and it's ajar. I lie back down and shut my eyes clueless to the stranger staring at me from the bathroom.<p>

A loud bang goes off and I bolt upright and get out of bed slowly and walk towards my door and open it further. I step out onto the landing and look for anything unusual. I suddenly hear a noise from behind me, I spin around and it's Alaric shirtless just in his boxes. I hold my chest shocked trying to get my breath back. "Brie, ahem." He says equally as shocked and embarrassed.

"I heard something." I say finally putting words in my mouth as I look away from Alaric as I don't know him that well.

Aunt Jenna walks upstairs in Alaric's shirt and I smirk "that was us." She says embarrassed.

"We didn't think anyone was up." Alaric explains.

"But here you are." Jenna adds.

"We were just-" Alaric tries to continue but gets flustered "chunky monkey." He offers to change the subject.

I laugh "I'm good." I respond.

"Well I'm naked. So I'm going to go." Alaric finishes and walks past me to enter Jenna's room shutting the door behind him.

I turn to face Jenna with a raised eyebrow and a smirk "I'm really really sorry." Jenna apologises.

I walk to my door way "Its fine Jenna don't worry about it, besides at least one of us is getting any." I joke and she laughs but then her mouth drops.

"Hey you shouldn't be getting any." She responds.

"I'm a grown up Jenna and I think you know I'm not so innocent especially when I was away." I tell her.

"Wait are you seeing someone?" She asks curiously.

"Totally off topic but yes I am for a while now it's just not a topic I like to speak about in front of Elena and company." I respond half truthfully as my boyfriend is who's coming after Elena with a little of my assistance.

"You really have changed." She comments.

"I'm not the same person I was before I left, I've grown up, and Jenna you are allowed to have fun with your boyfriend." I say with a smile and she smiles back.

"Okay goodnight Brie." She finishes and enters her room shutting her door behind her.

When I walk back into my room and look around, it feels odd. I look around to see if anything is out of place and notice the hair brush on my dresser has moved. I look around the room and don't notice anything else.

I climb back under the covers and close my eyes and instantly after that the same man that I didn't notice before exists my bathroom and leaves my room without any knowledge of me knowing.

* * *

><p>I wake up a few hours later to my alarm. I hop in the shower, wash my hair and blow dry it and let my blonde hair fall down my back. I put on some black skinny jeans, ankle boots, a white t shirt with a brown jacket.<p>

I walk downstairs and Elena is in the kitchen. I ignore her as I pick up the freshly brewed pot of coffee and pour myself some.

I hear the door knock and I go to answer it with Elena following me, now who's in my shadow again. I open the door and find Damon and Stefan on my front step. "Salvatore's." I greet them with my usual smirk.

"Doppelgängers." Damon jokes.

I fake gasp "What can I do for you?" I ask them.

"We spoke to Katherine." Stefan says looking at Elena then to me.

"Come in." Elena says from behind me.

I open the door wider and they step inside. I follow them in and hop onto the counter sipping my coffee. "Please tell us watch dopplebitch had to say." I ask and they both let out chuckles.

* * *

><p>Damon and Stefan inform us of how they went to Katherine for the moonstone and what a surprise she won't give it without getting out shocker. "You don't seriously believe her do you?" Elena asks after hearing everything.<p>

"No, of course not we just want the moonstone." Damon answers.

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break." Stefan adds.

"No spell, no doppelgänger sacrifice. Ergo, you both live." Damon finishes with a smirk.

"How do you destroy it?" Elena asks not buying it.

"By releasing it from the moonstone." Stefan answers.

"How do you guys even know this is going to work?" I ask.

"Cause we have a crafty witch on our side." Damon answers.

"You discussed it with Bonnie." I ask shocked.

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us." Stefan answers.

"Why would you involve Bonnie in this, we don't need more people involved." I comment dryly.

They ignore me as Elena speaks up "It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not going to give it to you."

"We're going to get it from her." Stefan responds confidently.

"Well, what he means to say is, we will pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to." Damon adds.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to return it." Stefan explains.

"Wow boys you seem to have it all planned out." I respond dryly and they all give me confused looks. "Except there is one thing, I don't want you to do it." I announce and they all exchange looks.

"What are you talking about? We don't have a choice." Damon responds.

"What about Klaus?" Elena butts in.

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone." Stefan answers.

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about." Elena asks.

"Elena, if we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save your life." Stefan says.

"Jeeze thanks for the support." I say aloud. "Don't worry about the moonstone, might as well just hand me over save precious little Elena." I add and walk out.

"Brie wait." Elena yells after me.

"Just leave me alone Elena." I yell and leave the house.

* * *

><p>I drive to the boarding house angry. I walk inside and when I enter the hallway I see Rose walking down the steps in a robe. "It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning." Rose says.<p>

I smirk as she sees me not Damon. "Well, well." I tease her.

"Whoa. Sorry, I thought you were." Rose begins to apologise.

"No need to apologise good for you at least one of us is getting some, my man isn't in town." I say with a smile.

"Well in that case, he was great." She tells me.

"Thought so." I respond. Just as I am about to speak Elena enters.

"Wow sorry." She says.

I turn to face her, "what are you doing here?" I ask her rudely.

"God you're a bitch." She groans.

"Hey, I'm the one that was here first." I tell her.

"Whatever, Rose I need to talk to you." She says.

"Well I shall get changed." Rose says and I smile at her.

* * *

><p>A while later Rose comes back dressed and we walk into the lounge. I am pouring myself I glass of bourbon when Elena asks right out if Rose can take her to meet Slater. "It's a bad idea." Rose responds and glances at me for reassurance but I don't give it.<p>

"No, it's not. From what Stefan told me, your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You and Damon just gave up before you got it." Elena continues.

"Probably because somebody blew up a coffee shop with them in it." I respond harshly.

"There's more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it." Elena goes on.

"Why are you coming to me with this? And have you talked to your sister about this it's not just you in trouble?" Rose asks her.

"Thank you." I mouth to her.

She smiles as Elena responds "Because you owe me. One word from me, and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping me. And I don't speak to Brie because she's a bitch." Elena answers.

"And the golden child finally speaks the truth." I comment sculling my drink. "You were a wimp when Rose kidnapped us, you should have been lucky I was with you, you wouldn't have lasted a minute. As for being a bitch it's a lot of bunched up anger and no Damon and Stefan wouldn't have killed Rose because I would have stopped it." I answer.

"Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this. And their moonstone drama gives you a chance to sneak away." Rose chimes in and I nod in agreement.

"Look we are having a disagreement, okay? They're willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not." Elena continues on.

"They are just trying to protect you, and this isn't the way to do it as I am in danger too, and it's most likely I'll be the one chosen because no one wants anything to happen to precious Elena." I say with hate.

"Hey that's not true." Elena argues.

"Sure it is, with me out of the picture you can go back to being queen bitch around here, but if I'm going to be the one sacrificed I'm going to fight my own way not with you coming up with idiotic ideas that could get everyone killed." I add.

Rose looks at me shocked and Elena just looks away. "What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?" Rose asks Elena.

"How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?" Elena suggests.

"I've been a slave to shadows for 500 years, what do you think?" Rose retorts.

"I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you're willing to make a deal." Elena recommends.

I let out a little laugh "What's your plan Elena?" I ask her curiously.

"Come with Rose and I to Slaters and you will soon find out." Elena answers.

Rose and I glance at one another cautiously. "Fine let's go." Rose sighs and we leave.

This isn't part of the plan, I have a feeling it's stupid I just hope it doesn't bite us in the butt.

* * *

><p>Rose, Elena and I arrive at Slaters apartment and Rose knocks. "Slater? Slater, it's Rose. Open up!" Rose yells banging on the door.<p>

There is no answer. "Well no one's home." I say turning back as Rose follows.

"No, no we didn't come all the way out here for nothing." Elena says and we both sigh.

Rose pushes the door open with her strength and we peer in side. Rose and I step in first to check it out. When we walk inside further I come to a stop shocked. On the floor is a vampire staked. I'm guessing its Slater maybe that's a good think? "I don't think he's going to be much help." Rose mutters and Elena appears behind us and finds Slater.

"I'm sorry." I say caressing Roses arm.

* * *

><p>After getting over the shock of finding her friend dead Rose moves Slaters body away. Elena regains her composure, walks over to Slater's computer desk and picks up a bunch of papers. "Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information." Elena announces.<p>

I watch Elena as she shuffles through a bunch of paperwork. "Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like you." I comment and she sends me a look.

I shrug and look around the apartment. "Slater was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass." Rose informs us.

I walk over to the window and look out the view. Rose comes next to me and she hits the suns rays. "Wait, what?" I begin to say.

"Tempered glass. U.V. rays can't penetrate." Rose tells me as she peers out the window. "I used to just come here and watch the day." She informs me.

"It's a great view." I comment "Sorry again about Slater." I repeat. She smiles and turns back to Elena who is still looking over more paperwork on the desk. "Any luck?" I ask curiously trying to get anything out of her.

Elena shakes her head and begins to type on the key board but she seems to get frustrated. "Password protected, can't get in." Elena says aloud.

"Probably for a reason." I comment.

"Alright let's go, you found nothing." Rose orders and I follow her lead until we hear a noise come from a closet. "Stay here." She warns and goes to check it out. Rose walks past Elena who is actually listening for once. She peers around a small hallway and a girl is hiding "Alice?" Rose questions.

"Rose!" Alice cries and hugs her. "Slaters dead." She cries further.

Rose looks to both of us and I give her an unsure look. I walk away to make some tea to give them some time.

* * *

><p>While I am waiting for the pot to boil I walk back out to find Alice sitting down and Rose comforting her. The water boils and I start pouring it into tea cups. Rose and Elena follow me back in. "She found him a few minutes before we did." Rose informs us.<p>

"How is she?" Elena asks.

"Overreacting. Big time." Rose says with certainty.

"Ouch, the girl's boyfriend just died." I say a little shocked and that's big for me.

"Those tears are for her. She didn't care about Slater. She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her." Rose adds.

"Well I take back my statement." I respond and bring out the cups of tea.

I place it in front of Alice who looks up at me and Elena trying to figure out who we are. "Thank you." She says. "Hey, you two look really familiar. Did you know Slater?" Alice asks trying to recognise us.

"Not personally, no. I just knew that he kept detailed records of all of his vampire contacts and I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus." Elena answers before I can.

"Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at." Alice answers.

So wrong, I have his number in my cell. I say to myself.

"Do you know Slater's computer password?" Elena asks out of the blue.

Jeeze even that's harsh but once Elena puts her mind to something she won't stop. "Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart." Alice responds rudely.

"I understand that. Do you know his password?" Elena asks again.

"Elena." I warn her but she just let's it go.

"Who do you think you are?" Alice asks raising her voice as she looks away from Elena to drink her tea.

Elena looks over to me and Rose who have no idea what she is trying to do. "What if I could convince Rose to turn you?" Elena compromises. Alice's mood immediately changes looks back up at her. Rose and me are shocked at to what we just heard and look at her disdainfully. "Will you show us his files then?" Elena finishes.

Alice nods and hops off the lounge and bounces to the computer and logs on easily. All the files have been deleted. Rose, Elena and I walk up behind her watching interestingly. "Someone's been here. The hard drive's completely wiped out." Alice announces.

"Yeah, probably whoever killed him." I comment.

Elena runs a hand over her face and turns away. "Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid and everything's backed up on a remote server." Alice adds and spikes Elena's interest.

Rose and I cross our arms as Elena steps up to us. Rose whisper "You know that she's not going anywhere near my blood, right?"

"I know. But she doesn't." Elena answers and walks back to stand next above Alice.

Rose and I exchange a mirrored smirk shocked at the deception from Elena. "Always knew she was a conniving bitch." I joke and Rose laughs lightly.

* * *

><p>Alice continues to go through the computer and hundreds of files pop up. "All these leads lead to vampires?" I ask curiously.<p>

"Slater was obsessed almost as much as me." Alice answers.

"What about that one? Cody Webber. They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah." Rose suggests.

"I could call him." Alice says.

Elena hands the phone over to Alice. "Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. That one of doppelgängers is alive and she's ready to surrender." Elena annoucnes.

"What?" Both Rose and I say in unison.

No this is not how it was going to go. "Oh, my God, I knew I recognized you two, but you, your much more like her." Alice says pointing to me.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I growl in protest.

"Get him the message, please." Elena orders and ignores my questions as she exits the room.

I follow her out angry. "No, no you do not get to walk away, what the fuck are you doing, are you trying to get is both killed?" I ask her shouting.

"I'm trying to protect everyone." Elena answers just as loud.

"News flash Elena, it's not just us in trouble, it's Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Damon, Jeremy, Jenna your boyfriend, should I continue." I shout trying to get some sense into her. This is not supposed to be happening, I had a plan to make sure everything goes smoothly this is not smooth.

Alice rejoins us "Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you two." Alice informs us.

"Just great Elena, brilliant now everyone we care about is going to die, you suck." I scold and walk away from her.

Rose follows me "You need to call Damon and get him here now, I'm not going to be able to get her out on my own and she needs a serious scolding." I tell Rose as she picks up the phone to call Damon. As this is happening I am staring out the window trying to calm myself down when I see Eljiahs reflection in the window. I gasp and turn around to look behind me but he isn't there. Rose and Elena hear me "What?" They both say.

"Nothing." I respond as I get my heartbeat to settle down. This is not how I wanted to spend my day at all.

* * *

><p>After calming down and having a few minutes to myself I walk back into the main room to see Damon has arrived, Rose walks behind me "What are you doing here?" He asks me.<p>

"Don't scald me, it was dumbo in front of you that did this." I tell him.

"I'm sorry Elena I called him." Rose says from behind me.

"You said you understood." Elena protests.

"She lied." Damon answers unamused.

Elena turns back to look at Damon. Alice walks up to them and is star struck seeing Damon and freaks out. "Damon Salvatore!"

"Get rid of her." Damon orders Rose.

"Come on you two we are leaving." He orders.

"Right behind you." I respond.

"No." Elena argues.

"Elena." I scold through my teeth. "We are leaving, you are being a martyr." I growl.

"I'm not going with you." She repeats.

"You do not get to make decisions anymore." Damon argues.

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me. Now this, this is my decision." She continues.

"Who's going to save your life while you're out making decisions?" Damon asks her angrily.

"You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is going to kill every single person that I love." Elena adds.

"Elena, you need to get your ass out that door right now, you aren't the only one in this mess, so we need to fight and this is not fighting, so move before I make Damon make you." I threaten. Everyone looks at me shocked at my outburst. "Don't look at me, I'm not the one that wants to kill everyone here and that is what you're doing Elena." I add. I fold my arms and stare at them waiting. "Get your ass out that door now." I threaten as I walk up to her.

"No." She argues and goes to punch me but I block it and hold her hand and squeeze, she winces.

She is shocked at my strength. "Don't you ever make a swing at me again Elena. I'm stronger than you think I am, that's a final waring you are on thin ice. So I am not going to ask you again, get your ass out that door now before Klaus comes because I don't want die because of your idiocy." I yell and she blinks scared. She nods and I let go of her wrist "Damon go compel the human, we are leaving." I order and he nods.

* * *

><p>I am by the window after calming down. Rose is looking at me in shock, Elena is scared and holding her wrist when Damon comes back into the room. "Alright let's leave and forget this stupid day happened." He says and I walk towards the door and the doors to the apartment burst open.<p>

We turn to face three vampires side by side. They seem shocked to see two of us. They glance between me and Elena then the guy in the middle speaks who I assume is Cody. We're here to meet the doppelgänger and what do we have two." He announces.

"Well you are not taking us." I speak up.

"There's nothing here for you." Damon adds in agreement.

Suddenly one of the men in the back collapse to the floor dead. Elijah stands with his heart in his hands. He flashes to Cody. Damon seems surprised to see him. "I killed you. You were dead." Damon says shocked.

"For centuries now." He replies and there is the Mikaelson charm. Elijah then turns his attention back to Cody. Who are you?" He asks authoritatively.

"Who are you?" Cody retorts.

Stupid vampire. I say in my head. "I'm Elijah." Elijah answers confidently.

Cody suddenly scared. "We were going to bring her to you. Or them for Klaus. They are the doppelgängers. There is two I don't know how they exist, but they do. Klaus will want to see them especially the blonde." Cody announces.

And I turn to face him. "What?" I say confused.

Everyone turns to look at me. "Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah asks.

"No." Cody answers.

"Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful." Elijah responds and plunges his arm into his chest and rips his heart out.

Elijah turns to face us and Damon stands in front of us in a stance ready to fight. Like he would win against Elijah, from what Klaus told me he's the best fighter there is well besides Klaus. I say with a small smirk.

Elijah glances at us specifically me and then flashes off. We stand there shocked by his actions and look around to see Rose has vanished. "Okay that was weird." I comment. They both turn to look at me in confusion and we leave.

* * *

><p>We arrive home and walk up the front steps of our house. "Thanks for taking us home." Elena says nervously.<p>

"Well, your ride left you. I didn't want to leave you stranded." Damon responds.

"She didn't leave she ran because she was scared, don't tease her, for someone who slept with her you could be a little nicer." I say harshly. They both seem shocked by me standing up for Rose. "Anyway, I'm going inside before Elena decides to have another idiotic idea." I add and go to walk past them but Damon stops me.

"You need to be nicer to her." He says.

"You don't boss me around Damon; no one tells me what to do, now move." I order and he rolls his eyes and moves aside.

* * *

><p>When I walk inside the house Jeremy walks down the stairs. "Jeremy?" I question.<p>

He has blood on his neck. "What happened?" I asked concerned.

"I'll explain but we got the moonstone." He says.

"You what?" I shout. "You saw Katherine." I comment.

He nods "She bit me." He says.

I growl "I'm going to kill the bitch." I growl.

"Hey calm down, it's done but there is something else." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"Stefan is stuck with her." He annoucnes.

"Well this is great; didn't I say not to go after it?" I ask.

"Yeah but we got the moonstone." He comments.

"I heard where is it?" I ask.

"With Bonnie." He answers.

I nod "You better inform Elena." I tell him and walk up the stairs.

* * *

><p>After a shower I pull out my phone and have several messages from Klaus. <em>Love I haven't heard from you call me.<em>

I ring him and turn the tap on. "Brie?" He answers.

"Hey." I say quietly.

"Are you okay I've been trying to call you all day." He asks.

"My sister is an idiot she almost blew our plans today, then Elijah turned up and killed the people that were coming to collect us, they were specifically interested in me, I don't know why." I tell him.

"What happened?" He asks harshly.

"Well Elena decided to want to grab your attention to save everyone." I tell him.

"And?" He asks.

"And she dragged me with her, but Elijah showed up and well stopped it and I don't know why, but he's in town, I don't know for what reasons." I explain.

"Are you hurt?" He asks.

"No just angry, god it was a stupid plan, but I was worried, the guys that came said that they were more interested in me than Elena, you don't know why that is do you?" I ask.

"I don't know love no one knows about us." He says.

"Well people in your closest circle." I comment. "Look I got to go, but I'll keep you updated on what's going on, I have this feeling Elijah isn't here for just saving us, I have a bad feeling." I confess.

"I got to go my love but let me know what you find out and I'll get some people to head to town soon to keep an eye on things." He says.

"Okay." I respond "love you Klaus." I tell him.

"Love you too." He finishes and hangs up.

* * *

><p>I collapse on my bed and rub my eyes. I hear footsteps near my threshold of my door. I peak through and see Damon. "What do you want? Come to threaten me for hurting poor little Elena?" I say rudely.<p>

"Why are you so rude to her?" He asks.

"You wouldn't understand Damon I lived in her shadow for my whole life. Leaving here I grew up and found a world outside of her shadow, I almost died when I left and nearly dying showed me that I can't let anyone walk all over me, my life is more important now, I have a purpose and I don't need Elena or anyone forcing me to do something, I don't want to be a part of whatever your doing so just leave me out of it, and let me live my life how I want." I tell him and walk to my door gesturing for him to leave "and don't tell me what to do." I add and shut the door in his face.


	6. Chapter 5

**Enjoy chapter five. Let me know how the story is.**

**Read/follow/fav**

**Anna xx**

* * *

><p>Today is another day of playing the act of the soon to be dead twin and putting on a show.<p>

I can't wait for this plan that Klaus has set to be set. I have a feeling we have a while until anything from the list is put into play.

Today is to act like the bitchy twin and feel sorry for myself as I will play that everyone is going to want Elena to live. People may think at the end of all this I am some evil person but they haven't lived the life I have lived so they can't judge me.

For once in my life I am making it so it's about me, I am being selfish and playing my friends and family but I'm doing it so that I can be the best person I can be without having to be in the shadow of Elena fucking Gilbert anymore.

* * *

><p>I get up and go over yesterday's awful day. Elena being so stupid and going to get information. She might as well look at my phone contacts and hand herself over on a silver platter, no Elena, if you do that everyone else dies to. The only one dying if I can't find a solution to keep her alive will be her, but I'll make sure people get over it.<p>

I'm sure Caroline will love it, always being second option like me, Bonnie won't have to do everything Elena asks and use up her magic and the Salvatore brothers can live their eternal lives as brothers.

I put on some new clothes, black jeans with wholes as the knees, a white t shirt and a loose fleece jumper with white converse. Once changed I walk into Elena's room without knocking. "Morning, Bonnie, Elena." I say quickly.

"Hey get out." Elena shouts.

"Sorry Elena no can do, if I leave then you might make another stupid decision and we can't have that, I mean after all it's not just your life in trouble here." I respond as I lean against the door frame.

Elena ignores me and I give her a smirk just to add to the burn. She faces Bonnie and immediately changes attitude. Of course, the royal pain in my existence. "Now that you've got this back, what are you going to do with it?" Elena asks Bonnie.

"Right now, it's what is binding the Sun and the Moon Curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless." Bonnie answers.

I look at it. For some stone it's very valuable and Klaus has been looking for it for 500 years. "And from what Katherine says Klaus becomes vengeful." I comment.

"Maybe. If he finds out." Bonnie responds.

"So far Elena has done a great job at getting noticed." I continue.

"Brie." Bonnie scolds.

"Whatever." I finish.

"Bonnie, can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. We've got to get him out." Elena wines.

"Stefan wants me to focus on this." Bonnie responds.

"Don't listen to him. He thinks that he's protecting me, but he's wrong." Elena continues.

"And there it is again it's all about you, well I'm out of here." I say aloud and turn to leave and bump into Jeremy who just heard what I said.

"Wait Brie." He tries to stop me.

"Don't worry about me Jeremy I'm used to it, I'm just going to sit in my room and wait to die while everyone saves Elena, maybe that's why there is two of us, maybe I'm the one that's supposed to die." I say quickly and storm down stairs ignoring my previous statement.

"Neither of you are dying." Bonnie yells as she appears from behind me.

"One of us has to, and I'm pretty sure I know who you all are going to choose, don't worry I'm used it, always second best, continue your save Elena plan and work on the moonstone if I am going to die I might as well live my last days here living instead of arguing with Elena." I yell and continue down the stairs.

* * *

><p>As I open the door and go to leave I am forcefully stopped by an invisible barrier. I try to go past it but I can't get past. I turn around to find Bonnie, Jeremy and Elena at the top of the stairs. "What is this Bonnie?" I growl.<p>

"This is the best way that both you and Elena stay alive without exiting the house." Bonnie answers.

"I don't want to be stuck inside my house, put the barrier down, I have things to do, people to see." I continue.

"No can do, you are stuck in here until we find a way to dispel the moonstone." Bonnie adds.

"How are you going to do that Bonnie, that moonstone is hundreds of years old which was cast by a very powerful witch how are you going to do that when you've just become one." I yell and they look at me shocked.

"Brie." Jeremy shouts "that's enough."

"I may not be powerful and old but I will dispel the moonstone to save both your lives." Bonnie continues.

"Do you know how, what if that doesn't work, do you know that it's not just us that are in danger here, you are too Bonnie, as well as Caroline, Tyler even the Salvatore's, Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric. I don't want you to save me as I am already doomed, I don't want you risking your life for me I'm not worth it." I tell her.

"That's bullshit." Elena shouts. "I see right through you Brie, you don't care if we get hurt." Elena announces.

I gasp "That was low even for me to say and that's saying something, congratulations Elena, you finally get your wish you won't need me in your life any more, because after this sacrifice you will continue living like I am absolutely nothing like we have all our lives, congratulations we are no longer sisters." I finish and push past her into the kitchen. "Bonnie I want out of this house before I burn it down, I need a drink and it's not available here." I order.

Bonnie slowly nods and wipes the tears "there's no need to cry Bonnie you will be fine it's not like no one cares about me anyway maybe I should just leave again." I tell her.

"No, no, no, you aren't leaving, stop running stop quitting, you can't quit." Bonnie cries.

"I'm not giving up Bonnie I'm facing reality, the truth, even if you dispel the moonstone, Klaus is still coming for one of us, and I don't have anyone on my side like Elena does, if I am not going to survive this then I want to at least enjoy my last days on earth without being belittled and bullied by Elena, please can you just lift the barrier for me, and I promise you I will not give up without a fight?" I beg turning on the guild charm.

She hesitates but nods "fine but please don't have that mindset that no one cares for you, we've seen what Elena has done and have seen that change in you, you deserve to be happy." Bonnie finally agrees.

"Thank you Bonnie and I will fight but can you honestly say who you would prefer to save?" I ask her. She doesn't answer then looks into the living room "What I thought Bonnie; she's your best friend I get it." I sigh and go to leave but she grabs my arm.

"Please don't think that I don't care for you." Bonnie sniffles.

I nod and turn on the water works "but it always comes to her." I say with tears and go to leave.

"Don't leave upset." She adds.

"Kind of can't when my best friend chooses my twin over me, but I get it always have." I respond quietly and leave the kitchen.

I walk past Elena and wipe my eyes. I instantly change moods and give her a sly smirk before giving her a wink and walking out the door. I don't even turn around to acknowledge her after that as I am free from the house and she isn't.

* * *

><p>I arrive at the grill smiling. That guilt fest to get out of the house worked. Who would have thought the sob story of who would you choose works. I venture towards the bar where I see I empty seat. I take a seat and the cute bartender comes over and I flutter my eyes. "What can I get you beautiful?" He asks.<p>

"Vodka red bull." I answer.

"Coming right up." He smirks and I smile back.

I turn my head towards the tables and see a blonde girl talking to Matt. She seems to be asking questions. I then see Damon and Alaric watching her closely. I turn to face the bartender once he gives me my drink "on the house." He offers,

"Why thank you." I respond smiling.

"I get off at 12." He adds and I can't help but also giggle.

"I'll keep that in mind." I respond sipping my drink. Doesn't hurt to flirt when my man is in another state.

Once the bartender walks away the chair next to me pulls out. I turn my head and see it's the same woman who was talking to Matt. She gives me a smile and I return it. "Hey." I greet her.

"Hi." She responds.

"New to town?" I ask curiously.

"Passing through, looking for someone." She says.

"Really, I was born here so I might know them, who you looking for?" I ask.

"Two people actually, one I thinks missing but the other I think may know where they are." She continues.

"Who?" I ask with my interest peaked,

"Tyler Lockwood, do you know him?" She asks.

"Yeah I know him, grew up with him, he usually hangs around the grill, haven't seen him in a while as I've just gotten back into town but yeah, I know him." I tell her.

"I'm Jules" she greets.

"Brie" I introduce.

"Do you know Mason Lockwood?" She asks.

"Tyler's Uncle, I haven't seen him in years I think I was 14 the last time I saw him, tell you secret, I used to have the biggest crush on him, older men." I tease.

She laughs "he was in town and I got a call from Tyler today asking where he was and he seems to be missing." Jules tells me.

"Missing, shit, have you gone to Carol Lockwood?" I ask.

"Yeah, but she didn't know, I just thought maybe Tyler new something cause he was the reason Mason came back and for his brothers funeral." Jules adds,

"I wasn't in town when he was here but I can keep an eye out for you though, ask around, I'm close with the Sherriff maybe I can find him, I like investigating.' I tell her.

"You seem a bit young to be drinking." She comments,

I smile "I'm smarter than you think, I just got back from New York and the past year I got to experience life out of this town and I grew up, and well it helps to add some charm.' I inform her.

"So true." She grins.

"Drink?" I suggest.

"Sure maybe one it's getting late soon got to head out shortly." She says.

I signal for the bartender he comes back over and I smirk "another of these and what would you like Jules?"

"Same as her." Jules orders.

He smirks and makes them. "Enjoy ladies." He says and winks at me and walks off.

"Do you always get this attention?" She asks curiously.

I give her a knowing look "trust me I'm just having some fun I'm actually in a committed relationship." I tell her.

"How old are you?" She asks.

"Almost 18." I tell her,

"Wow and you've already seen some stuff out of this town." She comments.

"I needed to get away I was miserable but I am so glad I did, I grew up you know, matured turned into this confident person not letting anyone tell me what to do, I was always in the shadows now that I feel loved and confident for once I want to show it." I explain.

"Well good for you, and this man of yours he a good or bad boy?" She asks curiously.

"Bad boy, could say evil but he loves me and spoils me rotten, bought me an Audi for my birthday last year." I tell her.

She gasps "he's older?"

"Yep 23." More like 1024 I say in my head.

We continue talking and all of a sudden someone bumps into me "dammit." I groan and turn around to see Alaric bump me.

"What the hell." I say agitated,

"Sorry." He pretends to slur. Wtf is going on. I turn to the entry and see Damon eyeing us me in particular he looks angry.

"Sorry about that, aren't you a little young?" He asks.

"Aren't you a little creepy to be near me, little old for you." I tell him. I stand up "Jules it's been lovely meeting you, I hope you find Mason, I'm around here all the time so if you need any help just find me." I tell her.

"Thanks Brie." Jules says and I turn to leave. I give Damon a look and leave the grill. He is up to something I don't want any part of it.

* * *

><p>I finally arrive back home after a fun day out in the town, using Klaus's credit card of course. I treated myself to some great outfits. I arrive home just in time for Elena to come down the stairs. She sees me and her eyes crease. "Where have you been?" She asks angry.<p>

"Out what about you." I ask holding in a laugh "oh that's right your stuck in here, it's okay Lena, I had some fun for both of us, and btw, you can't borrow anything." I add to the burn.

She rolls her eyes and walks into the kitchen and Jenna is looking under the stairs cupboard. "What are you doing?" Elena asks instantly happy.

That woman is bipolar. "Perfect timing both of you." Jenna responds and hands Elena a box.

"Sorry can't help have my hands full." I decline showing my shopping bags.

"When did you go shopping?" She asks curious.

"Today, it was fun, I got you something actually." I tell her.

"Really." She asks surprised.

"Of course as a thank you for all the help you've done and an apology for being away, hope I am more trustworthy." I tell her.

"You didn't have to apologise." Jenna says.

"I wanted to." I continue and look at Elena who's for head is all wrinkly from creasing it so hard. "Calm your farm Lena." I tease.

"Well before you two go at it, please put the shopping bags down and help." Jenna asks and shuts the door and Elena instantly jumps back I can't help but laugh.

Elijah looks at us and I am shocked he is in our house, dam he looks good, the Mikaelson men have good genes. "Hi, I'm Elijah." Elijah greets us.

"Hi Elijah, I'm Brie and shocked face over there is Elena, nice to meet you." I tell him and shake his hand.

He looks at me and gives me a small smirk "Elijah is in town doing research on Mystic Falls." Jenna informs us.

Research really? He walks closer and I don't move. Elena is still a deer in the headlights. He turns to Elena and extends his hand she slowly shakes it. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." He says.

"Likewise." I respond.

"So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or we all could help you load it into your car." Jenna suggests.

"Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow." Elijah suggests further.

"Also a good plan." Jenna finishes.

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna, Elena, and Brianna." Elijah says emphasising on inviting.

"No pleasure everyone is welcome." I tell him and turn around.

"I hope to see you again sometime soon." Elijah says and goes to leave.

"I wouldn't miss it. Once Jenna is out of shot Elena instantly runs up the stairs "seriously Elena, he's invited in, he can still get you." I tell her.

* * *

><p>I walk to my room and standing inside with the window open is Elijah. "Couldn't wait until I was unpacked?' I asked him.<p>

Elena freezes at the sight of him "I believe it's time we've all had a chat." Elijah announces.

"I say it's about time I mean the last time wasn't really a place for conversation." I tell him.

"No it wasn't." Elijah agrees.

"Elena, come in I won't bite, if I did you and everyone in this house would be dead." Elijah tells her.

She physically shakes and walks into my room. "Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm." Elijah tells Elena.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take us?" Elena asks.

"Because I didn't want you two to be taken." He answers and walks around the room. "Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgänger exists, in this case two, there will be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that." Elijah explains.

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" Elena asks.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse." Elijah announces.

"What is your goal?" I ask curiously.

He turns to face me "Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle." He tells me.

"Like you?" I ask.

"Not any more." Elijah answers.

"You don't know where he is, do you? So you're trying to use me to draw him out." Elena assumes.

God with the me. "It's not just you Elena, your sister too." Elijah reminds her.

I laugh "sorry that was just unexpected." I tell him.

"And to do what I need to do I need you both to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed Elena." Elijah warns.

Elena looks shocked that someone stood up for me. Just wait sister just you wait. "How do we know you're telling the truth?" I ask him.

"If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you two a deal." Elijah says.

"What kind of a deal?" Elena asks.

"Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, we shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed." Elijah informs us.

"And then what?" I ask.

"Then I kill him." Elijah announces.

When he says this I have to keep my heart beating the same. He's not here just on business he is here to kill Klaus. Oh Elijah the Nobel man, sorry your plans will fall short. "Just like that?" I ask unsure.

"Just like that. I'm a man of my word, Brie. I make a deal, I keep a deal." Elijah tells me.

"How are you going to be able to keep everybody safe?" Elena asks interrupting this intense stare down.

"I notice you have a friend; Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts." Elijah tells her.

"You know witches." Elena says shocked.

"Gosh Elena he's an original of course he knows witches." I scold her.

She just gives me a dirty look. "Yes Elena I know witches, and together we can protect everybody that matters to you two. So, do we have a deal?" Elijah asks us looI between the two of us.

"I need you to do one more thing for me." Elena negotiates.

"We're negotiating now?" Elijah asks.

"Get used to it Elijah because she will always break her word. But yes we have a deal, you can do your stuff with her out of my room I'm spaced." I tell them.

"Brianna." Elena scolds.

"Oh don't act like the innocent person here Elena; you do remember this morning right?" I ask her.

She physically huffs and walks out "You to seem to have a very distant relationship." Elijah comments.

"Oh beyond that right now we aren't sisters she knows why you may think she is this perfect replicate of Katherine oh she isn't she is the same cold hearted bitch it's just Katherine knows she's a bitch." I tell him.

"Why are you so rude to her?" He asks curiously.

"I've never been good enough to her, or to my parents and now that I've lived my life outside this town I can live without Elena, she thinks she can walk all over me well not any more and if that means I'm selfish for wanting to stay alive and no one wants to save me so be it, but I am not going to sit around whilst everyone sucks up to her when she isn't what she is." I tell him.

"Why do you think that no one will choose you?" He asks.

"Because I know, I already asked Bonnie Bennett she didn't even have to answer I saw her gesture to Elena everyone does well not this time, if I am not going to have anyone on my side I'm going to find a way to survive on my own because that's what I do best I survive." I exclaim.

"And for your recollection you aren't alone far from it." He finishes and flashes off.

* * *

><p>Once the storm of today has died down I shut my door and call Klaus. "Babe." I say into the phone.<p>

"Hello love, how's it going in Mystic Falls?" He asks.

"Well your brother decided to make his first move today." I announce.

"What?" He asks.

"Elijah is in town in fact he's been invited into my house, he wants to make a deal with us, lure you here and kill you." I tell him.

"I knew he was up to something." Klaus growls.

"Well now you know what, what do you want me to do now?" I ask.

"You need to keep up what you're doing deliver everything he does and says to me, now that Elijah is in town I have to think of another way, it will be longer until I can come to town." He announces.

"My day has just sucked, getting stuck in my house, arguing with my evil twin, getting drunk, making a deal with Elijah well false deal." I tell him.

"Stuck in your house?" He questions.

"Yeah after Elena's stupid decision yesterday they decided to lock us in our house to keep us from running off and well running to you." I tell him.

He chuckles "and how did you cope with that?" He asks.

"I gave them the guilt trip of if I'm going to die I'm not going to just sit in my house and wait, I'm going to go out and have fun, it worked, I even worked the tears." I giggle.

"Your so evil." He comments.

"And you're the devil we are a perfect pair." I joke.

"Do you know how much longer it is until you will arrive in town?" I ask.

"Not for a while, but keep me posted and you can always come visit love." He teases.

"I know and it was fun flirting with the cute bartender today." I tease.

He growls "sweetheart your treading a thin line."

"But you know I love it when you're angry it makes for hot sex." I tease further.

I can hear him take a breath and growl "behave yourself." He warns.

"Oh Nik I'm well behaved I'm on my best behaviour you should know that." I tell him.

"Alright love, speak to you soon." He finishes.

"By Klaus." I whisper and I hang up. I chuck my phone down and collapse backwards on my bed "another day tomorrow." I sigh and get ready for dinner and bed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi lovely readers I appologies for the long wait I am back and I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**

**Anna**

* * *

><p>The next morning I wake up do my usual morning routine and make my way to the boarding house. I walk into the hall and I hear voices Rose's and Damon's.<p>

"Hello." I yell out. I walk further and enter the living room where I see a sickly looking Rose on the couch with Damon standing above her. "What happened?" I ask shocked, that my new friend is sick.

"Werewolf bite." Rose whispers.

"No." I respond. "No what, how when?" I ask studdering.

"Last night, that wolf chick you were drinking with bit her." Damon answers.

"What wolf chick? Jules, the stranger from the bar?" I ask angry.

He nods. "Why did she bite her?" I ask Damon.

"I may or may not have tried to spike her drink with wolfsbane." Damon answers.

"You didn't, are you an idiot, look what you did, now she's going to." I begin to say.

"It's okay Brie." Rose inturpts me.

"Not it's not, you just got your freedom you should be living." I tell her.

"I've lived over 500 years, I'll be fine." Rose responds.

"Can you give us a moment?" I ask Damon. He nods and leaves. "What happened?" I ask her.

"The wolf chick marked Damon, tried to bite him, I tackled the wolf got bit, she ran now here we are." She answers quietly.

"I'm going to help you but you have to trust me." I whisper. She looks at me shocked. "It's time for me to tell you my story but not here." I tell her.

"What are you going on about?" she asks confused.

"Do you trust me?" I ask her. she nods "Then rest up, we are leaving town, can you get out of here." I ask her. She nods. "Save your strength ." I add. "What you need to do is snap Damon's neck quickly, I'll leave now, but as soon as it's done meet me in my car." I order.

She nods "Are you sure you can help me?" she asks.

"I'm a lot smarter than you think, I'll tell you because your my friend, you arent going to like it but you will get it once I'm done." I tell her.

"Damon." Rose shouts.

Damon flashes inside. I begin to walk out of the house and I hear a snap. Moments later a sweart rose appears beside me. "Come on Rose, let's get you healed." I finish and we drive off.

* * *

><p>Several hours later I arrive Georgia. "Are you going to tell me why we are in Georgia?" Rose whispers.<p>

"Yes, remember how I told you I was seeing someone?" I ask her. She nods softly. "Well I'm taking you to the person who has the cure for a werewold bite and who we've been wanting to stop coming to mystic falls." I tell her.

She sits up "What are you talking about?" she asks confused.

"A year ago I met a man that changed my life, he found me lying unconcious in an ally in New York. He saved me and from that moment on I fell in love, months past and he told me his secret he was a vampire an old one at that he was an original." I continue.

"Your dating an original?" she asks getting scared.

"Yes, and the most feared." I add.

"No, but." She says scared.

"Listen to me, I know everything about what is needed for the sacrifice and I am helping him break it." I tell her.

"That's why you weren't scared when Trevor and I took you." She says.

"Your dating Klaus." She says frightened.

"Yes, and before you freak out, he won't hurt you, I wont let him, I'm going to keep everyone alive, whilst letting him break his curse, and I am going to get him to heal you." I tell her.

"But he's the most feared." She says shocked.

"Well if he ever wants to have sex with me again he will heel you and then you can go off and live a live without running, meet up with Trevor." I tell her.

"Why would you do this?" she asks still confused.

"because your my friend and I fight for my friends." I tell her.

"But he's coming after you." She continues.

"He's not coming after me he's coming after Elena." I say with a smirk.

"You would kill your own sister?" she asks in shock.

"You havent lived the life I had, being in her shadow, my parent's always favored her, I was second best, and when I moved and met Nik, he transformed me into someone that fights for what I want." I tell her.

"Weren't you skeptical?" she asks.

"Of course, I was, I didn't want anything to do with him, but he kept appearing and leaving notes, and jewlelry and presents, it won me over and the rest just happened." I tell her.

"You love him." She mentions.

"Yes I love him and I would die for him." I confess.

"Who else knows?" she asks.

"Just you, and Klaus's inner circle, not even Elijah, no one knows about us because if word got out, his enemies would come after me, and then everything with Elena, well that's just a given." I tell her.

"But your other friends, they could get hurt." She says.

"Nope, we are going to use another vampire, and another werewolf, and luckily enough the person that bit you, just became the unlucky person." I tell her.

"And your okay with people dying?" she asks.

"If I get what I want in the end than yes." I answer and continue driving.

* * *

><p>I pull up at a large house. "Come on, I can see your starting to halucinate, Klaus already knows your coming." I tell her.<p>

"How?" she asks.

"When you were sleeping I rang him, and will heel you, all you have to do is keep out secret and you will be on your way and if we ever need a favour, we will call you." I tell her.

I help her out of the car and knock on the door. "Wow." I say to Rose, who has collapsed to my side.

The door opens and Greta answers she lets me in and I give her a smile. "You made it rather quickly." She comments.

"I did, I had a deadline." I answer. "Where do I put her?" I ask.

"Bring her up the stairs, Klaus will be back shortly." Greta says.

"Where did he go?" I ask.

"Get a few things, he'll be back don't worry." She says and leaves.

I bring Rose up the stairs and lay her down on bed. "Here." I say handing her a cup of blood. She drinks it slowly and I see her eyes closing. "I'll be here." I whisper and get comfy on the couch next to her bed.

* * *

><p>I while later I feel a pair of lips kiss my forehead. I slowly open my eyes and pear up and blue green eyes staring down at me. I smile and sit up. "Nik. " I whisper and he leans down and kisses me.<p>

"Brie." He retorts. "I see your friend here isn't doing so well." He begins gesturing to Rose.

"Yeah, she got in the way and got bit can you heal her?" I ask him with pleading eyes.

"Does she know?" he asks.

I nod "I told her on the way up, but she was passed out most of it, I might have to talk to her once she's healed." I tell him.

"Do you trust her?" he asks me.

"Yes." I answer.

Rose begins to stir and I sit up and Klaus steps back. Rose's eyes looking around the room and she turns her head slightly. It takes her a moment to take in her surroundings.

"Hey sleepy head." I tell her.

"How long was I out?" she asks weak.

"A while, but you woke up at a great time." I tell her.

"Is this a dream?" she asks.

My smile falls slightly. "No, but your going to get better, I promise, I need you to stay with me, so you can get cured." I tell her.

She lifts her head up and only now notices the man standing behind me, she gulps.

"Your fine." I tell her.

"Klaus." She whispers.

"In the flesh." He answers.

"Nik." I warn him.

"I see that you have a deadly wolf bite." He begins. "Because my girl he is smitten with you I will heal you but if I ever need a favor in the future you shall be called." He says authoritly.

She nods and klaus steps forward. I move out of the way and she watches me stand. "Your fine." I tell her.

Klaus walks towards her bed side and bites into his wrist. "Have at it love." He says.

Rose glances towards me and I nod my head for her to do it. She slowly pulls his wrist to her mouth and her eyes go dark as her fangs appear and she bites into his wrist. A few moments later I see her wound heal and she drifts off to sleep. "Thank you." I say to him.

"Anything for you love." He says. "Meet me in our room when your done here." He says. "And that's an order." He adds and I send him a smirk "Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Once Rose has healed and awaken I check on her. "How you feel?" I ask her as I see her waking up looking a lot better.<p>

"I feel good." She answers.

"His blood will do that." I answer.

"Thank you." She thanks me.

"Don't worry, I may not look like I care but I care when it comes to the people I care about, and you are one of them." I tell her.

"You are an interesting girl Briana Gilbert, and I thank you for helping me, and I will keep your secret and if you ever need me, don't hesitate to call." She says.

"I wont." I tell her giving her a hug. "And say hi to Trevor for me." I tell her.

She smiles and walks off.

* * *

><p>After rose leaves I make my way to Klaus's room, I open the door and see him on the bed, sketching. I turn around and close the door, I puff of air is heard and I feel Klaus's breath by my ear. "I've missed you love." He whispers.<p>

I turn around and place my arms around his neck. "You have no idea how boring I have been, arguing with my sister, putting our plan in motion, playing the sad victim, it takes a lot of work." I tell him as I gaze up at him.

"Well how about I give you something to go with so you don't have to be so frustrated." He says with a spark.

"I think I like where this is going, but I have been driving for hours and I really need a shower." I tell him.

He growls. "Love."

"You are more than welcome to join me." I add. He growls and scoops me up and flashes us into the bathroom. "Well someone is eager." I tease as his mouth attaches to mine.

"God I missed you." He growls.

"Back at you." I say with the same amount of emotion. He rips off my clothes and flashes us into the shower as the scolding water poor's over us. "Fuck me." I say with passion. He growls and I moan in content as he does just that.

* * *

><p>After my rendezvous with Klaus I drive back to Mystic Falls in a good mood. I walk through my front door and immediately am ambushed by Elena. "Where have you been?" she yells as Jeremy appears behind her.<p>

"Out of town for the day catching up with my man." I answer.

"With everything that is going on you found time to go out." She continues.

"Are you hearing yourself Elena, I found time because unlike you I am living my last days having fun as everyone is finding away for you to survive this fucking ritual. If I'm going to die, I'm going to live a good last life not with you scolding me and glaring." I shout loudly.

"Wow, Brie, calm down." Jeremy says.

"Calm down, my friend died today so I left to get some comfort from my boyfriend sorry if I didn't include you in my day." I respond putting on the waterworks.

"Who died?" Jeremy asks shocked.

"Rose." I say to Elena, "She was saving Damon because he was an idiot and decided to piss off a wolf and now I am down one less person that will fight for me." I tell them.

"Brie." Jeremy says softly.

"Don't I don't want to hear it, it's always like this, you two always together I'm sick of it, I'm moving out." I announce.

"Where will you go?" Elena asks scoffing.

"Anywhere that isn't around you Elena, it will be so much better anyway." I answer and run up the stairs.

* * *

><p>After packing my stuff I hear a knock at my door. I open it and in steps Caroline. "Care." I whisper with fake tears.<p>

"Oh Brie." She sighs.

"I try to act tough but it's so hard, Rose was innocent in all of this." I confess.

"I know, and she will be missed, were you there when she died?" she asks.

I nod "I was the one that killed her." I say breaking down more. Thank you drama classes for this A + performance. "She was hallucinating and I couldn't see her go through it, so I took away her pain." I tell her.

"I'm sorry I havent been here." She says.

"Don't be, you have things going on, everyone does I just feel like I have no one, I am never the first choice." I add.

"I know how you feel, but you know what don't let her win, don't let her get you down you always let it." She says.

"I know and I love fighting back, but I just wish it was easier, I wish I could just start over." I tell her.

"From what I hear, you have a great man in your life." She says.

"I do, I saw him after Rose died." I lie.

"What's he like?" she asks.

"Oh Caroline he is the definition of evil but man is he hot and handsome and sexy and his eyes." I go on.

"Perfect for you than." She laughs.

"More than, he's older too." I add.

"How old?" she wonders.

"23." I answer.

"College guy?" she asks.

"Nope, he's successful, rich powerful, everything I look for in a man." I answer.

"Man huh?" she smirks.

"Oh and in bed." I add.

She laughs "Come on." She says pulling me up.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Your staying with me." She announces.

"You sure?" I ask.

"Positive. Your my number 1 and Brie, I will always be on your side." She says.

"Thanks Care, always and forever right?" I ask her.

"Always and forever." She nods and I walk out with her.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hope you like this new chapter. I have some great ideas for this story and hope you enjoy what I write.**

**Pease read/review**

**Anna xx**

* * *

><p>Waking up I feel the sunlight glaring at me. I open my eyes and see that I am in Caroline's room. I sit up and see Caroline sleeping. I start poking her. She groans and her eyes flutter. "You bitch." She groans.<p>

"Don't I know it." I joke.

"Why are you waking me up?" she asks annoyed.

"Because the sun is out, it's a new day, and don't you want to see Mat, talk to him?" I ask her.

She told me everything about what has been going on, so I suggested last night she speek to him today and well today is now.

"Does it have to be right now?" she argues.

"Before you know it Caroline the day will end so get up and make yourself pretty because if not I will drag you out." I threaten.

"you know I'm a vampire right so I would love to see you try." She comments.

"Care, I'm stronger than I look." I tell her.

Caroline and myself slowly get up and we start to head outside. "Oh I forgot something inside meet you at the car?" I ask her.

She nods and exits her house. Only moments later I exit and Tyler is holding Caroline up against her car.

"Caroline?" I ask acting confused. Tyler tenses seeing me walk out of the house, I havent really seen him since I arrived back and now he is threatening my best friend. "What's going on?" I shout from the steps.

"Nothing go back inside." Caroline shouts.

"I don't think so, Tyler get your hands of her." I order.

He looks at me like he's seen a ghost. "Stay out of this Brie." Caroline warns.

I make my way towards them and I glare at Tyler, he isnt the same person I used to sleep with he is a wolf and he has been listening to that wolf bitch Jules. "I'm not going to ask again, Tyler, I don't care if your some wolf, if you don't take your hands off my best friend you will lose a limb." I warn.

Caroline and Tyler's eyes go wide. "Your one of them?" Tyler questions.

"One of what?" I ask.

"Vampire." He whispers.

"No Tyler, I'm just human but being gone a year I know things so don't make me ask you again." I repeat.

He let's go of Caroline. "Did you know about Mason?" he asks.

"Your uncle? No I didn't, I wasn't here Tyler." I answer boldly standing in front of Caroline facing him. "And before you blame Caroline she didn't tell you because she was protecting you." I add.

"No she was protecting the Salvatores." Tyler argues.

"Do you hear yourself Tyler? She was protecting you but your to emotional to get that through your thick head, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave and calm down, and come back when you have cooled down." I tell him.

He looks between us "I'm sorry." Caroline says.

Tyler ignores her and he speeds off. I turn to face Caroline "What was that about?" I ask her, and she tells me what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

I enter the kitchen still angry about what happened last night, Brie, then Uncle John, well my father showing up, I just wish neither of them came back. I see John in the kitchen and he switches off the TV. "Morning." He says casually.

"What are you doing here?" I ask without hesitation.

"Coffee?" he asks.

"We're not doing that. We did that last night. No more avoiding. _Why_ are you here?" I ask.

"I'm here to protect you and Briana, speaking of where is she?" he asks concerned.

"She left." I answer shortly.

"I think there is more to it than that." John mentions.

"What are you doing here?" I ask again avoiding the question.

"Avoiding my question, wow, she really must have gotten under your skin." John comments.

"She hasn't." I deny.

"You sure, I mean, ever since she's come back it seems to me that she's taken the attention from yourself and now that she's changed your intimidated and you can't stand it." John continues.

"You don't know anything." I continue.

"Oh Elena, I know more than you think and as for how much I can say I will tell you when the time is right and when I can trust you." John responds confusingly.

As we stare off Jenna and Alaric enter the room. "Has anyone see Brie?" she asks and notices John's presence as does Alaric. "What the hell?" Jenna asks confused.

"Good morning to you, Jenna. Alaric." John greets.

"It's okay I'm confused, right? Because we wern't expecting you, like, ever." Jenna responds.

"I got in late last night. Elena let me in." John responds.

"I'm still confused as to why your here." Jenna responds.

"I decided to come back and stay for a while." John continues.

"Not here, you're not." Jenna argues.

"Actually, you can't stop me from living here." John adds.

"Actually I can, as legal guardian." Jenna argues further.

"Yeah, about that...um, Elena, you want me to explain the situation, or would you like to do the honors?" John asks with a smirk.

"Okay, what's going on?" Jenna asks me confused.

I stutter "I'm sorry, Jenna. I should have told you earlier, but—" I begin to say.

But John interrupts me "I'm Brie and Elena's biological father. There, now you know, now I want to know where Brie is?" He asks again.

"What?" Jenna asks shocked she turns to face me.

"Jenna." I begin to speak.

"How long have you known?" she asks me with tears. I gulp and don't answer. "Does Brie know?" she asks.

"No." John answers, "she wasn't around when she found out, so she doesn't, I was going to tell her, that was one of the reasons why I am looking for her." He adds.

"You're their father?" she asks. He nods. "I need to find Brie.' Jenna says with tears.

"Brie's fine." I shout.

"How would you know, you said you didn't know where she was?" John says.

"Who cares, she has probably run off again." I respond.

"That's not true." Jeremy says coming into the kitchen. "Do you want to tell them what happened?" Jeremy asks me darkly.

"What did you do?" Jenna asks.

"Why is everyone glaring at me I didn't do anything, and why are we so concerned about Brie?" I ask.

"Because Elena, she left last night because of you, I couldn't stop her, her friend died and you had to be rude to her." Jeremy announces.

"Who died?" John asks.

"A friend of hers that came into down recently, that she met while she was away." Jeremy lies.

"And you didn't think to go and find her?" Jenna asks.

"She's at Carolines." Jeremy announces.

"Is she ok?" John asks worried and I role my eyes, life was so much better before she came back and I could walk all over her.

"She's staying with her for a few nights, just needs some time away." Jeremy answers.

"Well I will give her, her space, please tell her I am looking for her." Jenna says.

He nods and she leaves with am angry Alaric who is glaring at me. "Well this was eventful." John says with a smirk staring at me and leaves the kitchen as Jeremy follows.

I need to find a way to be the one that isnt sacrificed, if Brie is out of the way then all attention would be on me again I say to myself as I smile trying to come up with a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Brie POV<strong>

After the confrontation with Tyler I got Caroline to message Stefan to let him know what's up. We hear a knock at the front door and it's Stefan "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Tyler knows about you and Damon. He knows that Damon killed Mason. I didn't say a word." Caroline blurts out.

"It's that woman, Jules. She had a run-in with Damon." Stefan comments.

"The one that bit Rose." I add.

They both look at me sadly. Then Caroline continues "Tyler was so upset. The look on his face, he was so betrayed. But Brie came out and told him to lay off." Caroline mentions.

"He didn't hurt you?"Stefan asks.

"No, even if he tried, I threatened to hurt him if he layed a finger on Caroline again." I respond.

"This is bad." Stefan exhales.

"You're not gonna tell Damon, are you?" Caroline asks.

"No! He already wants to kill him. He thinks all werewolves should die, and he's not wrong to think that, Caroline. I mean, what if Tyler tries to retaliate? He has every right to. He could get himself killed." Stefan rants.

"Well we're not gonna let that happen. We have to get to him and reason with him before he does something stupid." Caroline pleads.

"Care he could have hurt you if I didn't come out, if it was you or him I would have easily taken him down for you, he may be your friend Care but he's a werewolf now, he could have killed you, he isnt the same Tyler." I tell her.

"I know that but we have to talk to him, Stefan you have to talk to him. Just try to explain, you know? You always know the right things to say." Caroline pleads further. I stare at Stefan and give him a nod and he nods back, I give him a small smile and he leaves. "What was that?" Caroline asks.

"What was what?" I ask.

"That smile?" she asks.

"What that smile to Stefan?" I ask she nods. "It was just a gesture." I respond.

"It seemed more than that." She comments.

"Care, you are seriously over thinking it, now come on we have someone to stalk." I remind her and she pouts and I pull her into the car and we drive off to the Grill.

* * *

><p>Walking into the Grill with Caroline attached on my arm I notice Uncle John and Damon at the bar. "When did my Uncle come into town?" I say aloud.<p>

"Don't know." Caroline answers and looks for Matt but he isn't inside the grill.

We walk towards them and I overhear their conversation "So, John. Rumor has it that you know a _lot_, and won't say anything." Damon says.

"How do I know you can be trusted, Damon? Originals can compel vampires. And, according to Stefan, that's why Katherine's still in the tomb, because an Original has compelled her to stay there." John says.

"Only because all of the vervain has left her system. Stefan and I, on the other hand, are chock full." Damon mentions.

"You guys are drinking vervain?" John asks shocked.

"It's an acquired taste. I don't see that magic little ring on your stitched finger, so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking, or I will kill you in your sleep." Damon threatened.

"There will be know killing anyone." I pipe up.

They both glance at me shocked. "Where have you been?" Damon asks worried.

"At Caroline's." I answer. "Hi Uncle John." I greet him.

"Briana, you look, different." He says.

"Good different I hope." I respond.

"Of course, I just haven't heard from you since you left town and you come back in the amongst of all this, I see your coping." He comments eyeing Caroline.

"Don't eye my best friend uncle John, I may love you more than anyone in this family, but Caroline is my best friend so you won't be doing anything to hurt her." I tell him.

"I'm here to help." He says.

"Then help by not getting involved, the less people I care about that get involved the better." I tell him.

"I'm sorry I can't do that." He says.

"Well, I hope you don't end up dead." I tell him and look at Damon. "And Damon, stop threatening my uncle." I warn him and leave.

"She doesn't know does she." I hear Damon asks.

John shakes his head and I leave the grill with Caroline. "God I am over this drama." I exhale.

"You and me both." She agrees.

* * *

><p>Walking to Caroline's car we hear footsteps and we turn around and it's Matt. "I'll meet you at the car." I whisper to Caroline and walk away. As I am walking to her car I feel a strange presence around me. I look around and nothing is there. I walk up to the car and I suddenly turn around and in front of me is Jules. I try to contain my anger. "OMG." I say faking shocked.<p>

"Sorry for scaring you." She says and I can hear the underlying tone of her meaning too.

"Jules, hi, did you end up finding your friend?" I ask.

She shakes her head "No I didn't, are you sure you don't know where he is?" she asks me.

"Nope, sorry." I answer bluntly.

"You seem a bit more angry, since we last spoke." She notices.

"That's because a close friend of mine died." I tell her.

"That wouldn't have had to be a brown haired pixie cut woman would it?" she asks.

I eye her "You mean my vampire friend." I blurt out angrily.

"Yes, how long did it take for her to die?" she asks with a grin.

"Don't know, I wasn't there, I was with my boyfriend, and well he kind of distracted me, so sorry if you thought getting a reaction from me would work." I tell her.

"You're very stupid to be picking a fight with me." She comments.

"And you should be to, if you do anything to me, oh you are going to wish you never were born." I tell her.

"Is that a threat?" she eyes me.

"That's a threat and a promise." I respond.

"Where is your blonde friend?" she asks.

I turn around and look and see Caroline is nowhere to be found. "What did you do to her?" I shout grabbing her and pushing her forcefully and she falls to the ground and she looks up at me shocked. "Don't be so obvious." I say looking down at her with a smirk.

"You are going to regret that." She says.

"Yeah how so?" I ask.

"Like this." A male voice says from behind me and before I can turn around I am waked in the back of the head and I black out.

* * *

><p>I wake up and my head is throbbing. I see a cage in front of me and I bolt up but I hit my head. "Calm down." A deep voice says in the shadows. "What the hell." I say confused.<p>

"Sorry, I hit you quite hard." A male voice says.

"Keep your bullshit to yourself wolf." I snarl.

"I'd watch your mouth." He warns.

"Well I'd be watching your back from now on." I warn.

"Those are bold threats coming from a human." He says.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." I tell him.

"Well I'd shut your mouth before I kill your blonde friend." He finishes.

That's when I notice Caroline in a similar cage next to me. "Don't you dare touch her." I growl as he laughs and Caroline begins to wake up and I can see blood on her clothing.

She sits up and pulls the bullet out. "Brie." She says confused.

"I see you got the bullet out. That was nasty. I got lots of wooden bullets, other toys. It's gonna be a long night, sweet peas." The man says and shoots her and she screams.

"Care." I scream bloody murder. "You are going to regret that." I shout.

"Really how so you're a defenceles human." He teases.

"I'm stronger than I look." I growl.

"It's going to be a long night sweat pea so sleep tight." He says with a grin and I see him pull out a dart, I shuffle back but he fires it and it connects with my leg and I feel myself getting dizzy and my eyes close shut.

* * *

><p>A while later I feel myself waking up. I hear sniffling "Care." I whisper.<p>

"Your awake." She responds.

"I'm fine, how are you?" I ask.

"He shot me." She answers.

"Don't whisper ladies." The same voice inturupts.

"Aah." We both scream.

"I see you both are finally up, now let's talk." He begins.

I sit up and edge further back in my cage. "So, How many vampires are there in this town?" He asks.

We don't answer and she starts shooting a vervain gun on Caroline. Caroline screams in pain. "Stop it." I shout.

"No answer." He continues.

"Why are you doing this?" Caroline asks.

"You're a vampire. Why not?" he answers as Caroline screams for help.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he teases further.

"Let us out." I shout angrily.

"Excuse me? What was that?" he asks as we both scream and kick our cages.

"Let us out." I scream louder and I can see his eyes darken as he gets up and exits. "Caroline, you need to stay calm." I tell her.

"Why do they have us?" Caroline asks.

"Because they are werewolves and they don't care about anyone but there own, and I think because Damon killed Mason." I answer.

"But why are you here, your human?" she asks.

"I was with you, and in association to you I am the enemy, but don't fret they will get what is coming to them, my man will see to their ends." I say with anger.

"Is your man a murderer?" she asks.

"Why are we talking about this now we have to get out of here." I say changing the subject.

"How?" she complains.

"We will just keep strong for me." I tell her "And save your strength." I add.

"Hows your head?" she asks.

I feel my head and there is damp liquid on the back of my head. "That dog." I growl.

"Are you okay?" she asks worried.

"I'll be fine once we get out of here, but we have to stick together, you here me." I tell her.

She nods and the caravan door opens and the same guy walks in with Jules. "Your friend wants proof that you two are alive" Jules announces.

"What?" I ask confused. The man pulls out a gun out from his pants he aims it at Caroline "No." I shout and he immediately changes his aim and shoots me in the leg "aghhhh." I scream as Caroline cries out. "You are dead dogs." I growl in pain as I fight back the tears and the dizziness starts to take over me as they exit again.

I can feel myself getting dizzy. "No, Brie, stay awake." Caroline pleads.

"I'm okay, I'll be okay." I whisper tiredly, as I know the protection spell on me is going into effect as I speak "I just need to shut my eyes." I add whispering slowly.

"No, No Brie stay awake." Caroline pleads and bangs on her cage. "Help." She screams as I let the dizziness hit me.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person POV**

Jules is in the woods and hears a presence "I know you're out there." She yells out to nothing.

Stefan suddenly appears with Tyler. "Where are Brie and Caroline?" He asks calmly.

"Locked up tight and the human might not even make it out of there." She teases.

"What did you do to Brie?" Stefan asks tensing.

"She should have watched her tongue and not sided with the blonde vampire, so I shot her." Jules answer calmly.

"She did nothing to you." Stefan argues.

"Let's just say I don't like smart asses, now hand over Tyler." Jules orders.

"Not before I get Caroline and Brie." Stefan argues.

"Not until you hand over Tyler." Jules repeats.

"Tyler is free to make his own decisions, as soon as you release the girls" Stefan continues as Damon suddenly arrives.

"My brother the peacemaker." He announces himself. And faces Jules angrily. "I'm only going to ask this once as my brother didn't get anywhere hand over the girls or else it's going to end a lot bloodier." Damon threatens.

"Let go of Tyler." Jules yells not budging.

"Give us Brie and Caroline right now before I tear your heart out, and you are no match for us." Damon asks one more time.

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy." Jules announces and whistles, and the rest of her pack walks out of their hiding places, all holding weapons including stakes, cross-bows, and a flame-thrower. "Let's try this again. Give us Tyler." Jules asks one more time.

Damon, Stefan and Tyler glance around. Damon glances to Tyler. "Go, you heard her, get over there." Damon orders and Tyler slowly goes towards Jules.

"Who killed Mason." The same guy that was in the van asks angrily.

Damon smirks "That would be me, but it dies, who shot Brie." Damon growls with hate.

"That would be me Brady, as for your hot blonde human, she's bleading out, why don't you join her, so boys make sure he suffers." Brady orders and they start to circle them.

"We can take them." Damon says.

"I don't know about that." Stefan says unsure.

"Well then," Damon finishes as he rushes over to Jules but she flips onto the top of the RV and that Tyler has run inside of.

* * *

><p><strong>Brie POV<strong>

I feel myself waking again and can hear Caroline screaming "Brie." She says turning towards me.

"hi." I say softly.

"Stay awake." She orders.

"I'll be okay, I just needed to shut my eyes, what happened?" I ask.

"I don't know I hear voices, it's Damon and Stefan they are trying to save us." Caroline answer not to sure. "Oh god Damon's angry." Caroline blurts out.

"What?" I ask confused.

"He's threatening the guy that shot you and now they are fighting and they are totally outnumbered." She informs me.

"If I weren't bleeding right now from a gunshot wound I would so laugh at your commentary, it's keeping us sane." I joke.

"We need to keep sane." Caroline answers and the van door busts open it's Tyler. "Tyler." Caroline exclaims.

I roll my eyes "Tyler, there's a latch on the door and I can't get to it I have to help Brie." Caroline pleads.

Tyler just stands there. "Wow." I whisper.

"Tyler?" Caroline asks.

He still stands there. "For fuck sake Tyler help her." I growl out coughing.

Me yelling makes him move his feet and he gets Caroline's cage releasing her. "Brie." Caroline says.

"Go." I say.

"I'm right behind you have to get out of here, it sounds like they are in trouble." I tell her.

"Not without you." Caroline says.

"I'm trying to regain my strength can you please just leave I will follow you." I plead.

She hesitates but she goes out not before glancing over at me. I suddenly hear a gunshot and it's silent. Tyler hesitates and talks out the door and sees the surroundings, Damon and Stefan on the floor Caroline held up against the caravan. My blood runs cold as he just stands there. "If your not going to save Caroline the I will." I growl as I limp out of the van and I rip Jules off Caroline and hold her up against the van by her throat. Her eyes go wide as everyone just stops and stares.

"I told you I was a lot stronger than I looked, you just pissed of the wrong blonde here; biting Rose mistake, going after Caroline bigger mistake, trying to kill my friends bad move. You wold bitch are on deaths door, I may be bleeding from a gun shot wound but it went straight through and I am using adrenaline and all my hate towards you to have you cholking, and that was with ease. So I am warning you once, if you don't leave town tonight, I will find you and I will kill you myself." I warn her darkly. "And don't you ever go after my friends ever again." I finish with a growl and throw her away and she looks at me with wide eyes, and before the wolves can attack they hold their heads and a figure walks through the woods chanting.

"Elijah made a promise to Brie here who seems to has handled herself, I'm just here to see that it's up held, you need to go, now." Jonas, one of Elijah's witches and Greta's father says.

I give him a nod as I fall to the ground and Damon flashes over. "Are you okay?" he asks concerned.

"Damon Salvatore, concerned about someone else, I am officially shocked." I respond gasping in exaggeration.

He gives me a smile "Only you can joke when your bleeding from a bullet wound." He adds.

"I have to keep the situation humorous otherwise life would be boring." I tell him.

"Can you get up?" Jonas asks me from above.

"I'm fine Jonas, thank Elijah for me." I tell him. He nods and walks off. I stand up with Caroline and Damon's assistance "Thank's for rescuing us." I thank the brothers.

"Don't mention it." Stefan responds.

I then face Tyler who is still shocked about what just happened. "Tyler, for someone that I used to care for, I can hardly see who you are anymore, hurting Caroline, not helping your friends, you should be ashamed of yourself." I tell him as he looks down in guilt. "When your supposed friends wake, tell them to get out of town, before I hunt them down, and Tyler, don't ever talk to me again until you realise who is really on your side." I finish and limp off.

* * *

><p>Stefan walks Caroline and I home "You two going to be okay?" he asks us as we arrive at the front door.<p>

"We'll be fine." I answer.

"You two went through an ordeal you sure you don't want Elena or Bonnie here." He asks.

"No." I immediately answer. "I moved out of home to get away from her Stefan, Bonnie practical chose Elena's life is more important than mine so no I don't want them here." I tell him.

He sighs "Look I'm sorry that you think no one cares about you, that is not true, I know I am on your side." Stefan tells me.

"Yeah but I always come second best to Elena always have Stefan you just don't get it, no one does." I tell him.

"Well don't think that because you won't I've seen what she's done to you, and I can't stand the way she talks to you, you almost died tonight and she didn't even care." Stefan announces.

"what?" I ask.

"I told Damon who was with her at the Grill Damon came straight away she tried to stop him." Stefan says.

"I always knew she hated me and wished I didn't exist but for you to actually be on my side it's something new, I like it." I tell him with a smile.

"Well for someone that cares for you, I think it's time someone says it." He finishes.

"Thank you Stefan, I appreciate the help from both you and Damon tonight." I tell him.

"We didn't even hesitate, and fyi Damon was concerned about you." Stefan finishes and walks off.

"Well looks like your life isn't so bad as you thought." Caroline says from next to me.

"Maybe not, I just hope I survive this ritual and he actually does what he says, will be my friend." I tell her.

"Don't worry, you know who I would save first." She announces.

"I would do the same thing, if the roles were reversed. So now that we are out of captivity tell me about this bad boy man of yours, you changed the subject earlier." She asks with a hint of a smirk.

"Where do you want me to start?" I ask her.

"Well the beginning how did you meet?" she asks.

"Well…" I begin and tell her half the truth besides the whole Nik is Klaus.

* * *

><p>After Caroline falls asleep I check my phone that has thirty missed calls and messages. I exhale "here goes nothing." I say aloud and ring the number.<p>

"Brie." Klaus's voice answers on the first ring.

"Hi." I answer softly.

"What happened? Greta said you were injured the protection spell was alerted and you were unconcious." He asks.

"I got kidnapped, shot in the leg and basically just won over the Salvatore brother yet again." I tell him listing off todays events.

"Repeat that love, you were what?" he asks growlling.

"The wolf that bit Rose, knew that I was allies with the vampires took me hostage and her dog of a fuckwit boyfriend shot me, but Greta's spell helped, I just am so tired." I tell him softly.

"Are you okay?" he asks concerned.

"I think I need to come see you for a while." I tell him.

"I meant how are you physically?" he asks.

"The spell took affect immediately and the bullet went through and through didn't hit any major arteries, but Damon gave me some blood." I tell him.

"Now the wolf that shot you is he dead?" he asks angrily.

"No but I thought you could do the honors at your ritual." I say with a grin.

"You are the devil love, I love that idea." Nik responds.

"Well no one hurts me and gets away with it." I comment.

"No they don't and I will make it painful too." He adds.

"I'll be watching." I finish.

"Now about you coming to see me, do you think you could come tomorrow?" he asks.

"Absolutely, I will leave first thing tomorrow, I really need you Nik, you have no idea how horny I am, pleasuring myself just isn't the same." I tease.

He growls through the phone "Careful love." He warns.

"Or what you'll bite me, I love it when you do that." I continue to tease him.

"I will see you tomorrow love behave will you." He orders.

"Yes sir, and Nik." I alert.

"yes." He responds.

"I got some victoria secret." I finish and hear him growl as I hang up.

"Okay your phone sex is disgusting." I hear a voice say.

I turn around and see Caroline siting up. "How much of that did you hear?" I ask worried.

"The end of your conversation, pleasuring yourself and biting, kinky." She comments.

"Looks like I'm leaving to see him tomorrow for a bit." I announce.

"What about me?" she asks pouting.

"You have Mat to deal with, and well I need sex, and you can't give me that." I tell her.

"I could but I'm not a lesbian." She responds.

"True, if we were ever together, it would be hot though." I say aloud.

"Won't it." She pipes up.

"Are we really talking about sex with each other?" I ask laughing.

"That's how close we are." She responds "So how long you leaving for?" she asks changing topic.

"Few days a week at most, but I will call you every day and you have to tell me what is happening here with everyone." I ask her.

"Are you sure it's save to be leaving?" she asks.

"I'm not going to hide Care, if it is me dying might as well live my last days with my boyfriend getting laid." I answer.

"As long as you will be okay." She agrees.

"You saw me throw that wolf bitch tonight that was with a bullet wound you havent seen me spar yet, maybe when I get back we can train turn you into a fighter like me?" I suggest.

"You'd teach me?" she asks.

"I'm not a vampire but I can easily take one down." I tell her.

"Well I will take you up on that offer." She agrees.

"Good." I respond as I lay down. "Night Care." I whisper.

"Night." She whispers and I fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**enjoy this chapter, this is basically a filler chapter to skip some time. Lots happening in the next chapter, I am loving what I have coming up I really hope you like it.**

**Please read/review, I want to hear what you think.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

><p>The next morning I wake early and find Caroline asleep. I slowly maneuver myself out of the bed and make my way around the room gathering my things. I hear Caroline move around as I continue to pack. After a shower and im dressed I slowly stroke Caroline on the head. "Care." I whisper. She doesn't move. "Care." I repeat poking her. She starts to groan. "Caroline." I say louder.<p>

Her eyes start to flutter and she opens them. She pears at me then blinks. "What?" she groans.

"I'm leaving." I tell her.

"What?" she says bolting up.

"Calm down, I'm leaving for a bit, I need to get out of town. I'm going to search for answers." I tell her.

"Where are you going?" she asks more awake.

"I have a contact out of town that might know more about this sacrifice, I'm checking it out, but I'll be back soon." I tell her.

"You're coming back?" she asks.

"Yes." I answer.

"As long as you come back and will be ok." She adds.

"I'll be okay, I'll ring you to tell you how I'm going." I promise her.

"Okay, I wish I could go with you." She says.

"I know but next time, once this shit is over we can go, anywhere you want, I'll introduce you to my man and we can have anything we want." I tell her.

She smirks "I'd like that, I'm so sick of this place." She confesses.

"Ditto." I respond. "Now go back to sleep you had a bad day yesturday relax and keep me updated on what's going on." I tell her.

"I will." She responds.

"I've got to go, I'll speak to you later." I tell her and hug her.

"See you." She yawns.

"See ya blondie." I joke and she laughs and closes her eyes. I walk out of her room down the stairs and out the front door, Klaus, here I come.

* * *

><p>After several hours of driving, I arrive at a mansion on the outside of town. I gather my bags and look around. He picked a nice house for something temporary. I hear my phone ringing and I glance at it and see that it's Bonnie. I roll my eyes and answer. "Hello." I answer.<p>

"Where are you?" she asks frantically.

"I'm out of town." I answer.

"Your what?" she shouts.

"I left town for a while, I couldn't be around you and Elena, if I am going to die I'm going to at least see my boyfriend before I do, you know say my goodbyes." I joke.

"Don't say that." She yells.

"What it's the truth, I mean you basically picked Elena over me the other day, so I'm screwed Bonnie." I respond calmly.

"I didn't choose her." She denies.

"You didn't have to, I know you will choose her over me you always have, you didn't need to have to answer, I saw your look." I respond.

She exhales. "Why are you leaving, you promised you wouldn't." she adds.

"Well as I said, saying my goodbyes to my love, and I also have a contact that might be able to help me with this sacrifice." I announce.

"You have contacts?" she asks shocked.

"I'm smarter than I look Bonnie; whilst you and the Salvatore's have been on the save Elena train, not including me, I have been doing some investigating of my own." I tell her smiling.

"We have included you." She argues.

"Really Bonnie, have you, because the last I checked you didn't even call me and Caroline when we were kidnapped, shot and tortured." I shout.

"You were what?" she asks shocked.

"Oh so your not the only one out of the loop, yeah, Caroline and I were taken by werewolves last night, tortured, I was shot BTW." I explain.

"No one told me." She sighs.

"Surprise, surprise, maybe ask Elena, she knew, want to know what she said 'maybe it's for the best.'" I tell her. "Now I've arrived at my destination, I'll be back home soon, if you need to contact me, talk to Caroline, she's the only one I trust." I tell her.

"You don't trust me?" she asks sadly.

"Well when you choose my twin over me it's kind of a given." I answer. "Toodles Bon, Bon, try not waist your magic okay." I finish and hang up as I see the front door open and out steps my hot man. "Babe." I squeal and drop my things and run and attack him. He chuckles quietly and lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. I kiss him tenerdly. "Hi." I say looking at him.

"Hello to you too love." He responds and kisses me again. "How do you feel?" he asks me examining me.

"I'm fine, Caroline gave me some of her blood." I tell him.

"The newbie vampire best friend?" he asks.

"That's the one. I think after we are done here we should take her with us, get her out of the Mystic Falls bubble and let her be what she is." I tell him.

"Whatever you want love." He replies.

I smile "I missed you." I tell him.

"Missed you too, now come on, you must be exhausted." He comments.

"Yeah, being shot and then driving three hours does make you tired." I joke.

His face hardens. "The wolf that did this to you will pay." He threatens.

"As long as I get to watch." I respond.

"Deal." He agrees and flashes to gather my luggage. "You know love for ony being here for a week you packed a lot of stuff." He jokes.

"Like you can talk." I respond with a grin as we walk inside.

* * *

><p>Once inside and settled into our room I lie on the bed looking up at the ceiling. I hear the door open and Klaus walks in with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Finished unpacking?" he asks.<p>

I sit up against the headboard and nod "Just finished." I answer. "What you got there?" I ask curiously.

"Well, I thought a celebration should be in order, we are so close to breaking my curse." He answers.

"Does this mean your coming to Mystic Falls?" I ask. He nods. "When?" I ask excitedly.

"When you head back, but I won't exactly be in the same body." He responds.

I frown and then nod "Body swapping?" I ask.

"Yes, I need to know what they are planning without being seen, so I'm going to hijack Alaric's body with the help of Isobel." He responds.

"Isobel, my mother?" I ask.

"That Isobel." He responds.

"How did she get in contact with you, because she can't know I know you." I ask concerned.

"Calm down love, she doesn't know, she's only been in contact with Maddox." He responds. "Now enough worrying love lets drink." He adds pouring the red wine into a glass.

"Thank you love." I thank him and he sits on the bed.

"So when do you think your going back?" he asks.

"I'm going to wait to see how much trouble my sister and her band of misfits get into before I triumphantly return just in time for your ritual as well as the decade dance. Caroline would murder me if I didn't go." I tell him.

"How do you think she will react when she finds out the truth?" he asks.

"I can talk her around, we can show her what the world has to offer and what she can truly be capable of." I tell him.

"As long as you want her around, it will be fine. Have you heard from you friend Rose?" he asks.

"Yes, she went back to her hometown to see it, now that she can be out in the sun and free she's enjoying herself." I respond.

"That's good to hear." He responds and holds me close to him.

* * *

><p>After several bottles of wine I am kissing Klaus's neck and slightly drunk. His hands are roaming my body. "I missed you." I say between kisses.<p>

"As did I." he responds with a smirk.

"How much?" I ask with a grin.

"How about I show you?" he suggests matching my grin.

"What are you going to do to me?" I tease him as I straddle his waist and sit up, moving my hands up and down his chest and under his shirt.

He growls and flips me over and hovers over me. "I've missed your smart mouth." He whispers as he leans down and kisses me.

I kiss back with full force as I pull him closer to me. I feel his tongue asking for access. I tease him further and he growls and I chuckle which he immediately darts his tongue in my mouth and he dominates. I moan into the kiss as I feel myself wanting him. He traces kisses and moves down my neck. I sigh as I roll my head to the side giving him better access. "Klaus." I moan.

"Yes love." He responds with a grin.

"I need you." I tell him.

"Already love, I'm just getting started." He responds and attacks my lips.

His hands grope my waist and I tangle my legs with his. My shirt rides up and his hands move underneath and move upwards. He reaches my bra and his hands grope my breast. "ah." I moan loving his strong touch. "Nik." I plead wanting him more.

His right hand continues to mold my breast as his left travels down to my skirt. He glides his hands under the skirt and he moves lower. "I can smell you already." He growls.

I buckle as his hands skim over my sex. "Nik." I plead.

"Tell me what you want." He says as he continues to kiss me.

"You." I answer breathlessly.

"You have me." He whispers and travels down my neck. "This shirt is in my way." He comments and suddenly rips it off.

"Klaus." I scold chuckling.

"Much better." He murmurs and makes his way down my neck to my shoulder. I moan enjoying his lips on my body. He travels towards my breast and starts sucking. "Uh." I moan more.

I arch my back and his hand clasps around my back and in an instant he unclips my bra and he rips it off. "Beautiful." He compliments.

"Why thank you." I respond and flip us over straddling him again. "If you're going to keep me waiting I might as well have some fun of my own." I whisper in his ear and he growls lowly. "But first you're a little under dressed." I comment and slowly raise his shirt up his body and pull it off. I lick my lips loving his body. "Hmm." I tease. "I've missed you." I tell him and lean down attacking his lips harshly and he reciprocates just as harsh. I start to kiss down his neck down his chest making my way towards his pants. I slide my hand down his pants and he hisses. "Easy tiger." I tease.

"Be careful love." He warns.

"Or what?" I ask peering up at him with a daring look.

He suddenly grabs me and pushes me underneath him and stares at me "You asked for it." He answers instantly ripping off my skirt "Hey, I liked that skirt too." I scold again.

"I'll buy you another one." He responds and his hands instantly feel my sex.

"Agh." I yell out.

"Your so wet love." He mentions.

"Well it's been a while." I respond breathlessly. He starts rubbing my sex roughly "Uh Klaus." I moan.

He slides my panties over and I feel his fingers on my sex. He starts rubbing and slowly inserts a finger. "Uh." I groan. He moves his finger in and out and slowly adds a second. I buckle again. "Nik." I plead and he continues the torture as he kisses down my stomach and makes his way to my sex. His lips attach to me and I shout out in ecstasy. "Your so wet." He murmurs not letting his mouth detach from my sex.

"Please?" I plead breathlessy wanting him more and more.

He lifts up and leans over me "All you had to do was ask." He teases and undoes his buckle and pants instantly and before I have time to breath he enters me. "Agh." I yell out. "Your so tite." He says through gritted teeth loving the sensation of being inside me.

"Faster." I growl out. And he instantly picks up speed and is all the way inside of me. I feel my climax coming. "Oh god." I yell out. "Yes." "Oh." I moan.

"Harder." I continue breathlessly.

"Like this." he asks.

"Yes, just like that. oh god, i'm close." I say with closed eyes.

"Come on love hold off a little longer, I'm almost there." He responds and picks up pace.

"I'm coming, im coming." I yell out and instantly climax screaming his name. Several seconds later Klaus comes pounding a few more thrusts before collapsing on top of me and I am instantly breathless. "You know, I sometimes hate your vampire speed, you are always so quick." I complain with a smile.

"I don't hear you complaining as I'm fucking you." he whispers and plays with my hair.

"Still it's unfair, im human I don't have god like speed." I continue.

"One day." He says.

"Not yet though." I tell him.

"I know love, you want to be human for as long as you can be." He comments.

"How is the plan coming along?" I ask him.

"We can talk about that tomorrow." He says shifting me and lays above me. "round 2?" he asks with a sly grin.

"Let me get my breath back." I respond and he chuckles and lowers his mouth to mine and we get lost in each other again.

* * *

><p>The next morning I wake up to a glaring light hit my face. I scrunch up and turn to my side and feel a body next to me. I open my eyes and see Klaus sleeping next to me. I smile at him and lie back down on my back covered in our satin sheets.<p>

I rub my eyes and see my phone on the bed side table. I pick it up and see I have several missed calls and texts. Two from Stefan, one from Damon, several from Jeremy and what a surprise none from Elena, shocker. I see they are wondering where I am I send a mass text to get them off my back: _I left town for a bit, to clear my head and check in on a lead I found out. Don't bother asking me to come back I will come when I'm ready. Nearlly dying the other night made me want to live my life the way I want to before I am sacrificed, which I am fighting by the way. Have fun in town, don't die! Brie xx_

I chuckle at my bitchiness and notice a message from Care: _Have you made it safely? _

I quickly respond: _Yes, just woke up from a very, very good night last night._

She instantly responds: _did you get laid? P.s how was it?_

_Sure did, missing my man sucks but seeing him after a while was great. And the sex, amazing, went at it all night, I'm feeling it this morning lol._ I respond.

_You scank, but I love you, I'm glad your ok, I'll speak to you soon._ She finishes and I put my phone back.

I turn back over to see Klaus staring at me. "Well that's not creepy." I comment.

"It's hard to sleep when your girlfriend decides to text at a god awful hour." He responds.

"The Scooby gang have only just now wondered where I am, thought I'd tell them to take a hike and leave me alone, and I will come back when I'm ready." I tell him.

"So that's why you chuckled." He comments.

"That and gossiped to Caroline that I got laid." I respond with a smirk.

"You really tell her everything?" he asks raising his brow.

"Well not everything, everything, but most things, she is more of a sister than Elena is." I respond. "Now up, we have lots to do." I announce sitting up naked and getting out of bed.

"And what are we doing?" he asks eyeing my body.

"Well we are planning and spending time together, because when we get back we won't really be doing much fun stuff we will be all ritual and nothing else." I answer.

"Well then we better move then." He says flashing up and picking me up bridal style and flashes me into the shower.

"I didn't say we had to rush." I comment as he eyes me up. "see something you like?" I ask.

"Yes." He answers and attaches his lips to mine.

* * *

><p>The weel gpes by and our final preparations to travel to Mystic Falls are arranged. Whilst i've been here I've had my contacts as well as Caroline telling me what's been going down and I wasn't surprised when the Salvatores and Elena, nearly died because they are stupid. So much has happened I can barely count on fingers; the werewolves attacked again, they daggered Elijah twice, Tyler left town with that wolf bitch. Matt found out about Caroline being a vampire, Katherine got out of the tomb, and finally Isobel showed up and did part of her deal, and finally we got Alaric.<p>

"Well looks like our week has ended." I pout.

"You'll see me soon, well not me in person but I'll be there, you'll know when it happens and you know what to do." He responds.

"I know, we need you on the inside to see what else they are doing, because they havent told me much, I've just heard what Caroline has told me." I add.

"It will all work out love, now you need to leave I will see you soon." He orders.

"Yes sir." I mock salute and he flashes in front of me and pushes me against a wall and I chuckle. "Love you." I tell him.

"Love you." He retorts and kisses me. "Now beat it." He says and I give him a last kiss and leave.


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9 I hope you like it, quite a long chapter too.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Arriving home after detouring to the hair dresser and knock on Caroline's door. Moments later the door opens and behind it is my blonde bestie. "I'm back." I say.<p>

"I can see, like the hair." She compliments.

"I know, thought I would go a bit longer." I respond at my new blonde extensions. "And it was a gift from my man, parting gift." I add.

"So how was your time away get answers?" she asks.

"Yes, and I found a way to save myself as well as you." I tell her.

"Really?" she asks with a shy smile.

"Your my best friend, no your my sister, I would take a bullet for you." I tell her.

"So how are you going to save me?" she asks.

"Let's just get past the decade dance then we can organise everything else, I mean I had to come back for it." I tell her.

"I would have killed you if you didn't." she jokes.

"I know then you would have brought me back to clean up." I laugh.

"How was your man?" she asks with a wink.

"fabulous, I like the distance thing, I got a lot of exercise." I tease.

"You slut." She jokes.

"So how's it going with Matt?" I ask.

"I broke up with him." She answers.

"It's for the best Care, and I'm telling you this now, it will get better I promise, and once this ritual is over you and I are going to leave this pony town for a while and travel the world, just like we always wanted." I tell her.

"I can't wait, I'm so over Elena and her drama. Did you hear that she daggered Elijah?" she asks.

"I did, she is not smart, how have the other vampires been?" I ask.

"Damon has kept his distance from elena, I think he finally sees what she is doing, and I can see Stefan is getting over it." She answers.

"And Bonnie?" I ask.

"She absorbed the power of 100 dead witches she's stronger, but I don't think she realises what she getting herself into." Caroline responds.

"100 dead witches, what was the point of that?" I ask trying to get information.

"To kill Klaus." She answers.

I control my heartbeat. "Does she think she can?" I ask.

"I think she thinks she can but I don't think she can, I mean, he is over 1000 years old, he must have witches on his side, protecting him." She responds.

I smile inside my head. "He probably does, but let's forget about this for a while and let's go surprise the Salvatore's and my ugly sister that I'm back." I suggest.

"Let's go." She agrees and we leave her house arm in arm getting in my Audi.

* * *

><p>Caroline and I drive to the boarding house and as we pull in we see Damon and Stefan standing outside the front porch. "What's going on?" I ask Caroline.<p>

She zones in with her vampire hearing "Looks like they are signing over the house to Elena, a safe house, to keep vampires from coming in." she answers.

"That is probably the first smart thing they've done since I've come back, but hey, let's see what they have to say." I suggest and we get out of the car.

"Well, well, well, look who has come back." Damon smirks.

"Is Damon Salavtore glad that I'm back, I mean I know I'm fun and hot and all but it seems like when I leave this town turns to shits." I respond.

"So you've been updated on what's been happening?" Stefan asks.

"Caroline gladly filled me in, and can I just say for only being gone a week a lot can happen, I mean, daggering Elijah, Elijah's witches trying to kill Elena, Katherine getting out of the tomb then being outsmarted by Isobel Alaric's wife and my birth mother." I begin.

"You know?" they both ask.

"Of course I know." I answer.

"So you know she died?" Damon asks.

"Yes, sadly, burning at her grave, quite poetic really. I'm kind of glad I didn't get to meet her from what I've heard she was a nasty bitch." I comment.

"And did you find answers?" Stefan asks.

"In fact I did, I learnt how to save my life." I answer.

"How?" they both ask.

"Let's not worry right now, we have a decade dance to plan." I remind everyone.

"Like the hair." Damon compliments.

I smirk "Why thank you, I think long hair suits me." I respond.

"Anything suits you." He comments.

I smile "Well thanks, it was good to get away for a while." I respond and suddenly the front door opens and an old man walks out and Elena instantly eyes me and glares but covers it with a fake smile. "Thank you, Mr. Henry." She thanks and he leaves. As soon as he's gone her smile drops. Bonnie appears behind her and she smiles. "Your back." Elena comments.

"Wow, Elena you can see." I tease.

Caroline covers her mouth to stifle the laugh and spares a glance at Damon as he copies. "Why'd you come back?" Elena asks.

"There's a decade dance tonight, and well I'm back because I live in this town Elena." I answer smiling. "Hello Bonnie." I greet her.

She steps out and hugs me. "Hi." She whispers.

"I hear your juiced up." I comment.

"Yes, to kill Klaus." She responds.

"Can you do it?" I ask her.

"Yes." She answers.

"Without killing yourself?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

She looks at me shocked for knowing the truth and gulps "yes." She answers softly.

"Why are you here Brie?" Elena asks intruding our coversation.

"I came to see how you all were, show my new hair, found out how to save myself, and laugh at how much shit you got into whilst I was away." I answer.

"It wasn't that bad." Elena responds.

"Really?" I ask lauging and glance at the three vampires and Bonnie. "Because what I heard was every turn you took you got introuble, weren't you attacked by wolves at our lake house? Did you dagger Elijah and let Katherine out of the tomb? Did she play you with our mother?" I ask her and her eyes go wide. "I know Elena." I comment. "Did you also get kidnapped by said mother and watch her burn into ash? Oh and did witches try to kill you?" I ask the group "How'd I do?" I add.

"Spot on." Damon smirks.

"You seem to be in a better mood than you were last time I spoke to you, you were hanging on to every word Elena was saying looks like you took my advice?" I ask. He doesn't answer and I just smile knowing I'm right. "So you now own this house eye?" I ask Elena. "This is probably the smartest thing you've ever done." I comment.

"It was actually Stefan's idea." Bonnie chimes in.

I turn to face Stefan "Guilty." He chuckles.

"Well someone has to have brains besides me in this group." I joke. "Now excuse me." I say going to walk in but Elena blocks me.

"You can't go in." she glares.

"Says who?" I ask chuckling.

"Me." She answers boldly.

"Oh your so cute Elena trying to act tough, but that won't stop me, besides I hear a bottle of Bourbon calling me." I finish and push her aside as Bonnie follows me.

Stefan and Damon watch me trying not to show smiles. Elena then glares and turns back to face them. "If I let you in this house do you promise to obey my rules?" She asks the three vampires.

"Fuck no." I cough and everyone laughs.

"yes." They all answer.

"You all can come in." she invites them in and Caroline skips in and attaches her arm to mine.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Let's go." She repsonds.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asks.

"School." I answer.

"But Klaus is out there." She responds.

"But where, besides I have my bestie here who can capably handle her own and if you want you can come too, I also want to show off my new hair." I add.

"Fine let's go." She agrees.

"Wait, your leaving." Elena asks.

"Yes" We all answer.

"Fine I'm coming." She huffs.

"Stefan?" I ask.

"Why not." He responds.

"Hold down the fort Damon." I yell.

"As you wish." He responds and we all leave.

* * *

><p>Arriving at school me Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie and unfortunately Elena walk down the hallway towards History class. "Looks like everyone loves your new hair." Caroline whispers.<p>

"Who wouldn't I look great?" I joke and Elena scoffs. "Something you have to say twin?" I ask.

"No." she answers walking ahead of us and into the classroom.

"You guys go ahead I have to use the ladies room." I inform them and they leave me.

* * *

><p>Once done in the bathroom I head back into the classroom later that I thought, okay, maybe I wanted to be late for class. I pear inside the room and see everyone sitting in their seats. As I look at the front of the classroom I see Alaric standing up staring at Elena. I smirk knowing who it really is, he is finally here. I burst the door open and everyone immediately turns their heads towards me as I enter the classroom. "Sorry I'm late Ric." I announce. "Whoops I mean mister Saltsman." I quickly recover.<p>

"Nice of you to join us Miss Gilbert can I ask why you are late?" he asks keeping up his character.

"I had to use the ladies room." I answer.

He smirks at me. "Very well now take a seat we were just getting started." He announces. I nod walking past him and turn my head towards him with a smirk and walk to the back of the classroom where my spot is. I poke Caroline as I walk past her. She chuckles and turns back to the front. "Are you ready?" Ric/Klaus asks me.

"Always." I answer.

Klaus looks around the classroom watching everyone and peers at Elena and smirks "Right, now what are we doing today?" Klaus asks the class.

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week." Caroline answers.

"Right the sixties. Hmm." He murmurs as he writes on the board. "I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but they kind of sucked." Klaus begins. I chuckle quietly as I watch him do his thing. "Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, we walked on the moon. Watergate." Klaus lists off.

"Watergate was the seventies, Ric. I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman." Elena stumbles.

"Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena." Klaus thanks and turns to sit down not before look at me briefly and smiling and continues to talk about the sixties.

I drown out after a while and get my phone out and message Caroline: _Get ready at the boarding house?_

She sits up and feels for her phone I chuckle as she gets her phone and reads the text. She turns to face me and gives me a head nod as a confirmation.

I go back to texting when Klaus inturpts me. She nods eagerly "Miss Gilbert am I inturupting?" Klaus asks.

I look up and face Klaus and smirk eying him "Which Miss Gilbert?" I ask playfully.

"Briana Gilbert." He answers.

"What did I do?" I ask playfully. "I wasn't annoying anyone was i?" I ask the class.

No one answers until Elena eventually does ruining my mood. "You were." Elena shouts.

I glare at her then it turns into a grin "Well I'm sorry queen bitch I mean Elena, what did I do to disturb you, I was only asking my best friend if she wanted to get ready with me for the decade dance tonight as I needed her input on what sexy 60s outfit I should wear?" I ask her.

"Do you have a photo?" Chad asks and the class chuckles.

"In fact I do." I answer with a smirk as the class laughs more.

"That is enough." Nik yells at Chad and I can sense a bit of anger over it. Is someone jealous? I chuckle and he turns to face me as I grin at him "Miss Gilbert stay behind after class." Klaus orders loudly.

The class ooh's and I just continue smiling. "Sure Ric." I answer.

* * *

><p>Once the bell goes I am about to leave before I hear my name. "Briana stay." Klaus yells.<p>

"I'll see you at Lunch." I tell Caroline and she goes to leave with Bonnie.

"We'll send a search party if you're not out soon." Caroline jokes.

"I'll send up a flair." I yell back.

Once everyone is out of the classroom I shut the door locking it and pulling the blind down. "Well, well, well, Miss Gilbert causing trouble in my class love." Klaus begins as I walk towards him.

"I do run this school I had to show you my territory and how I get away with things." I answer boldly.

"I see you have everyone wrapped around your pretty finger. I like the hair love." Klaus compliments.

"Thanks Love, you paid for it." I respond giggling as I stand infront of the desk.

"Enough banter, I take it everything is going to plan? I ask.

"To the tea, but I heard about your witch friend." Klaus announces.

"Yes, I did to, all juiced up. She's going to try and kill you." I tell him.

"I just need to figure out how juiced up." He continues.

"I think it's time you made your first move, but don't kill her, we just need to get her out of the way for a while." I suggest.

"I promised I wouldn't kill your friends, but in order for me to show how ruthless I can be I'm going to have to hurt some of them." He tells me.

"You know you're going to have to put your hands on me to before we reveal everything." I remind him.

"I don't want to do that." He whispers.

"Well you're going to have to, if not tonight some other time I have to show them I'm not scared and that I am stronger than them." I add. He nods not liking it. "Hey don't worry, everything will go fine, you have a plan for Bonnie tonight, I can help and then in a few days when the full moon is here you can finally be what you were born to be." I finish.

"Your right love, as always." He responds.

"And you better remember that." I chuckle.

"What's this I hear about sexy outfits?" he asks eyeing me.

"You will have to wait and see, but I'll give you a preview." I tease.

"Like?" he asks curiously.

"It's a very, very short dress and very, very high boots." I reply and hear him growl.

"Easy tiger." I chuckle and stand up. "Well I better go, before they send a search party." I joke.

"See you soon love, and behave." He warns.

"I always do." I respond leaving.

* * *

><p>After meeting with Klaus I head towards the cafeteria in search for everyone. I eventually find Bonnie and Elena sitting down. "Hey." I announce myself and Elena jumps.<p>

"Don't do that." She shouts.

I laugh "Oh don't be so dramatic you act like a 1000 year old vampire is coming after you." I joke.

Elena glares and I can see Bonnie's mouth turn into a small smile. "Oh that's right there is." I add.

"I'm not the only one who's life is at stake." She reminds me.

"Oh I don't think you get it Elena, I found a way to save myself, so it's just you this time." I tell her.

"Yeah how did you do that?" Bonnie asks curiously and a little shocked.

"I am not going to disclose that here at school maybe later." I respond just as Dana appears at our table. "Brie, Elena, okay, this is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you two if you're going to the dance tonight." Dana asks.

I chuckle "Tell him to ask me himself, but I'm sorry I have a boyfriend and my date is Caroline." I answer.

"You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus." Dana continues and I can't help but let a small chuckle out but quickly cover with a shocked face.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Elena asks scared.

"His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot." Dana adds.

Bonnie looks around the cafeteria. "Where is he? Is he here?" Bonnie asks her.

"I don't know." Dana responds.

"She's been compelled." I state knowing already.

"But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance Brie. How cute is that?" She finishes and leaves.

I act in shock as I give the girls a shy smile 1 point Nik, 0 to the Scooby Gang. "I need to go." I tell them and leave.

* * *

><p>After getting back from school and informing Caroline what happened we head to the boarding house to inform Stefan and Damon but when we get there Bonnie and Elena are there first.<p>

"Are you okay?" Stefan asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answer.

"Where did you go?" Damon asks.

"I went with Caroline to get my stuff, I was coming back here to get ready." I answer. "I take it you already know about today?" I ask.

They all nod "we are coming up with a plan." Bonnie reassures me. I don't need it love, I already know what's going to happen.

"So what's the plan?" Caroline asks.

"I say we go to the dance, we find him." Damon suggests.

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." Stefan responds.

I do. I say in my head. "Something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply." Damon continues.

Deffinately not. "He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school." Stefan reminds everyone and looks to Elena, then to Bonnie then to me. "I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?"

Someone knocks on the door. Alaric/Klaus enters. I send a small nod towards him "Listen." I whisper without anyone knowing "There you are." Damon comments.

"Sorry I'm late." Klaus responds.

"I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." Damon tells him.

"Did he?" Klaus asks amused.

We all nod and I casually sit on the lounge out of everyones way. Caroline follows me and we get comfortable. "Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asks.

I roll my eyes. "Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him." Bonnie reminds everyone.

"That's not going to be easy Bonnie. I mean he's the biggest, baddest vampire around." I remind everyone glancing at Klaus as I finish.

"Brie does have a point what if he." Damon says and rushes towards Bonnie but she throws him to the other side of the room with her powers without touching him.

I suddenly clap in applause "That was great." I chuckle. "You really threw him across the room, just wow." I continue clapping.

"I was impressed." Caroline adds.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, girls. I know I can." Bonnie says.

* * *

><p>Caroline and I are in a spare room in the boarding house choosing our costumes for tonight. I end up going as a sexy hippy. My hair is in curls and is behived out of my face and pinned up. My make up is very bold as I have lots of eye colour and eyeliner making them pop. I match it with black knee high go go boots. Once I am ready I take a look at my look in the mirror. "Sexy hippy." Caroline comments from behind me.<p>

"As are you, my trusting side kick." I retort.

"You ready to go?" she asks.

"Yes, let's get this night started." I respond.

"Remember you have a crazy vampire after you so don't go off alone." She tells me.

"I'm a big girl Care, I will be fine." I tell her.

"I just don't want anything happening to my best friend." She responds.

I look at her and sigh "Caroline I am not going anywhere, I promise you, that when this is over you and me are leaving and we are going to have a blast." I tell her.

"How can you be so calm?" she asks.

"Because I have to be Care, Elena is running around like a chicken with it's head chopped off, Bonnie is off sacrificing herself using powers she doesn't know how to use properly, the Salvatores screw up every plan they've ever come up with and lastly someone has to be smart about this." I tell her.

"I just don't know how you take it, having to be belittled by Elena your whole life." She comments.

"Well leaving helped me, I grew into someone strong and confident and I'm not letting her take that away or anyone else." I respond.

"Your brave you know that." She mentions.

"I know, but I promise I will be okay." I tell her.

"You promise?" she asks.

"Promise." I answer. "Now let's go to this dance." I suggest.

"Lets." She agrees and we leave.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the school hundreds of people are here. We arrive at the same time Stefan and Elena arrive goodie, not. "Well Stefan don't you snaz up nice." I compliment.<p>

"As do you Brie." He responds.

"So tell me what it was like in the 60s." I tease.

"Your funny." He laughs rolling his eyes.

"What decade do you prefer? 60s, 70s, 20s?" I ask knowing his past.

He frowns at the mention of the 20s "I'll have to raincheck that answer." He responds.

"Noted." I respond. "Wow twin you don't look half bad." I say complimenting her just to get on her nerves. She scoffs but doesn't respond "Wow, even when I compliment you, you still have a reason to hate me, jeeze what did I ever do to you, sis?" I ask smiling. She doesn't respond. "Lighten up Elena, it's a dance where supposed to be having fun." I remind her.

"How am I supposed to when someone is trying to kill me?" she asks loudly.

"I can't answer that for you Elena only you can, all I know is that some vampire is after me, and what I did was look for answers Elena, I didn't run off sacrificing myself, I don't let others do my work for me, so take some advice grow some balls and fight." I tell her and walk past her as I see Jeremy and Bonnie arriving. I approach the entrance with Caroline. Damon appears out of no where "Bonnie." I greet her.

"Brie, Caroline." She greets us. "Damon." She adds.

"Evenin." He responds.

"You look great Bon." I compliment her.

"You too." She responds.

"Hey, Oh Bonnie you look great." Elena says from behind me. God her voice is so annoying. She sees me and glares. I widen my eyes and just let it go.

"You too." Bonnie retorts.

"You guys ready to do this?" stefan asks the group.

"I am." I shout out and walk in and they all follow me.

* * *

><p>Inside people are dancing, everyone quiets down when they see Dana take the stage and speaks into the microphone. "Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight." She announces as me, Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy and Damon stop in front of the stage. "This is for Brie. From Klaus." Dana says.<p>

Our song comes on and I chuckle as everyone looks at me stunned. I then pear around and see a familiar face, Nik. I chuckle silently and give everyone a look. "Im fine." I tell them.

"That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us." Damon tells the group.

"I know everyone here." Elena says looking around.

"Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is." Stefan suggests.

"It's a party, people. Blend. It was a stupid shout out no fret." I tell everyone.

"She's right, let's blend in let him come to us." Damon adds

"Good idea." Bonnie agrees and they disperse.

"I'm going to get some punch." I announce and head off on my own before they protest.

"I'll follow her, you guys have fun, I see Ric I'll fill him in." damon tells Stefan.

I make my way to the punch table and see Ric/Klaus standing by it. I smirk as I walk towards him swaying my hips but before I make it too him Damon stops me.

"Wait, you shouldn't go off alone." Damon says grabbing my arm.

"Lighten up Damon, I'll be fine, I don't need protection." I argue.

"Yes you do." He continues.

"Says who, I'm a big girl, unlike Elena who can't fight shit." I say aloud.

"Ease up on her." Damon says.

"Like hell I won't." I argue as I peer at Klaus who looks like he wants to kill someone. "You don't understand how terrible it was growing up okay, so don't you dare cover for her, I thought you of all people would understand that, now if you excuse me, the spiked punch is waiting." I say loudly and push past him sending Nik a look to follow me.

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus POV<strong>

When I see the Salvatore brother touch my girl I almost lose it but I know I have to keep my cover. I hear the rest of the conversation, as my anger dwindles and she gives me a look to follow her, but before I can do that I see Damon coming towards me. "What was that with Brie?" I ask as Alaric.

"Teen drama." He answers.

"Seems like a little tension between you two." I comment.

"Nothing I can't handle." Damon responds. "She's just Brie, being her no filtered self." Damon adds.

"I wouldn't worry about her, I think she can handle what ever is thrown at her, especially this Klaus guy, he seems a little twisted." I say smirking on the inside.

"I'm not impressed." Damon responds.

I look at him disappointed "Your not?" I ask.

"Nope. Let me know if you see anything out of whack." He says and I just nod my head watching him leave and instantly go off in search of Brie.

* * *

><p><strong>Brie POV<strong>

I find an empty classroom and sit inside waiting looking outside the window looking at the stars. "If I knew you'd be in something so short love I would have never let you leave the house." Klaus addresses as he speaks from behind me.

I laugh "I knew you'd like it." I respond standing up facing him.

"Heard your little outburst with Damon." He comments.

"It was nothing, have to keep them on their toes, I like my little outbursts and to show that I don't need anyone telling me what to do." I respond.

"Well whatever you said to him really got to him, good." He comments.

I laugh "I'm just playing my part." I respond.

"Rather perfectly love, you have them all falling at your feet, with your witty humour and remarks, always being tough and doing things on your own it's good, it shows your not scared to back down. And it seems like every day you get people more and more on your side." He adds.

"That is true, Caroline, well that's a given, Stefan I see his humour, I want to see him as a ripper it will be a joy to see, Damon is just Damon confused, but that's what happens when you love Elena she will do that to you." I respond.

"You going to be okay for the plan tonight?" he asks me.

I nod "I will do whatever it takes even meaning taking a hit from you, to show just how tough I am." I answer.

"Soon this will be all over." He whispers.

I smile "and then we can leave for a while travel make your hybrids and be unstoppable, that and be together forever." I respond.

"I love the sound of that." He says.

I smile "Well I better head back, put my plan in motion, I know what to do." I tell him. He nods and I leave.

* * *

><p>Walking back into the hall everyone is dancing. Stefan and Elena are dancing and I can't help but move over to them. "Mind if I cut in?" I ask the couple.<p>

"Yes I do mind." Elena answers coldly.

I look to Stefan ignoring Elena. "Stefan?" I ask him.

"Elena why don't you go get me a drink, I need to talk to her anyway, I'll be right there." He tells her.

"Your seriously going to dance with her?" she asks shocked.

"It's a dance Elena it's not like I'm going to fuck him." I say aloud. "I promise we will keep at least 30cm apart." I add chuckling.

She doesn't like it but Stefan just nods his head to her and she moves away. "Why do I get the pleasure of dancing with you Briana?" he asks.

"Because I wanted to tell you something." I answer.

"And that is?" he asks.

"When I was a way for the past year I never told anyone because I didn't trust them, and well I feel like out of everyone here I can trust you." I tell him.

"Why me, not Caroline?" he asks.

"Because she wouldn't understand but you would." I answer.

"Tell me." He says,

"After I left I was in New York, and well I went out one night and I got attacked." I confess.

"What?" he asks in shock.

"I was attacked by a vampire because I was a doppelganger." I add.

"When was this?" he asks.

"About a month after I was in New York, I was attacked by a vampire not wanting the ritual to break, but before they could finish me off someone saved me." I continue.

"Who?" he asks.

"Elijah." I lie.

"What?" he says confused.

"Elijah saved me and well he told me what I was and about everything there was to know, so when I left just before you daggered him I found one of his witches to help save my life." I lie.

"Why did Elijah save you?" he asks.

"Because he wants to kill Klaus and he wanted to use me by doing it, then I told him about being a twin and well the rest is history." I lie again.

"Why are you telling me this now?" he asks staring at me intently.

"Because I needed to tell someone that wouldn't gossip about it or tell anyone." I answer. "You have to promise me that you won't say anything to Elena or Damon or anyone." I plead. He nods. "The reason why I am so tempermental and tough is because when I was attacked I literally saw my life flash before my eyes and I said to myself I would not go down without a fight, so from then on I told myself to change and to do that I had to become something that I never was before, I had to be bolder, and confident, I had to become strong and fight my own battles." I continue.

"So you knew Elijah before?" he asks.

"Yes." I lie somewhat telling the truth.

"How come he didn't say anything?" he asks.

"Because we promised each other we wouldn't tell anyone, because if word got out about what happened and there was dopplegangers around Klaus would have started searching." I answer.

"You trust Elijah?" he asks.

"Yes." I lie. Hell no, he's trying to kill my boyfriend.

"Thank you for telling me this your secret is safe with me, and for the record, 20s was great but I mostly blacked out." He answers my question from earlier tonight.

I chuckle, "When you were a ripper?" I ask. He nods "You better get back to Elena she is staring daggers into my back." I laugh. He hugs me tightly "Thank you for hearing me out." I whisper.

"If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here." He says and walks away. And Stefan is sunk. I do a little fist pump in my head and walk off.

* * *

><p>After a while of dancing I notice Bonnie, Elena and Caroline all huddled together. I decide to walk up to them. "Having a good night?" I ask the girls.<p>

"How can you be having a good one, how can you be so calm?" Caroline asks.

"Because I'm not letting Klaus win, I'm going to enjoy myself and if something happens I will help but right now I want to dance with my best friends." I tell them. "Come on, we are always so moody and not as fun as we used to be, lets dance, let's forget about this Klaus drama for five minutes." I suggest.

"Brie does have a point." Bonnie agrees.

"Care?" I ask her.

"Fine." She decides.

"Elena are you going to let go of your hatred for me for five mintues so we can dance with our friends without fighting?" I ask her. She rolls her eyes and slowly nods. "Good let's dance, I just requested a song too." I add and walk to the dance floor with the girls following me.

My song comes on and we all dance in a circle. "Are you up for tonight?" I ask Bonnie over the music.

She nods "Yes, I am ready." She answers.

"You arent forgeting to tell me anything?" I ask her raising an eyebrow.

"nope." She lies.

"So you using the magic tonight isnt going to kill you?" I ask her.

She gasps "How did you know about that?" she asks looking around avoiding eye contact.

"I heard you talking to Jeremy Bonnie, I don't want you dying." I tell her.

"If it means I can save your life than I will." She responds.

"Not if it kills you, there is already so many people involved as it is, you don't need to get involved, you can live a normal life Bonnie." I tell her.

"we will never be normal." She responds.

"Yes we can." I argue.

"I have to do this." She continues.

"No you don't." I argue.

"I do, if it means I can save both you and Elena I will." She adds.

"I can't let you do this Bonnie" I repeat.

"I'm doing this tonight." She announces and moves away from me.

"I need some air." I tell everyone.

"We can all use some." Caroline agrees and they follow me out.

* * *

><p>Outside we are in on the path and I immediately see AlaricKlaus running in our direction. Time to put the plan for tonight in motion. "Brie, Elena!" he exclaims.

"What is it?" Elena asks.

"He has Jeremy." Klaus announces.

"What?" I ask acting confused.

"Klaus has Jeremy. Come on." He says ushering us through a door. Bonnie and Elena immediately follow him I follow behind them.

We walk into an empty hallway "Okay, so where are you taking us?" Elena asks.

"Just a little further." Klaus murmurs.

"Wait...Something's not right." Elena comments.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie asks.

Klaus stops walking and laughs. "I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, ugh. Not my decade. I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz." Klaus mentions.

"Alaric. Are you on vervain?" I ask speaking up.

"Now why would you ask me that question, Briana?" he asks playfully.

"He's being compelled." Elena says.

"Nope. Try again." Klaus responds.

"What's going on?" Elena asks.

"Okay, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric." He hints with a smile at me.

"Your Klaus." I announce acting shocked.

"Surprise!" he exclaims. "For a pretty face you are a smart one." he comments.

I look to Elena and Bonnie acting shocked. "Oh, no. No, it's not possible." Elena says backing up into me.

I side step her and walk in front of her acting courageous. "Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight." He says then glances to me and smirks "Neither are you, lovely Briana." He adds.

I stare at him wide eyed acting shocked "flattered but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I say stepping up.

He chuckles "I'm afraid I can't do that love." He responds stepping towards me but Bonnie uses her powers to force him back flying into the lockers.

"Did I mention that I knew a witch? You're going to have to hit me a lot harder than that." Klaus says to Bonnie as he gets to his feet.

"Run." I shout to the two girls.

They immediately start to run down the corridor. "Brie." Bonnie yells.

"Run." I tell her but scream when I feel a force hit me from behind me.

"Sorry Love, can't have you getting in the way." Klaus says to me as I look up at him knowing he didn't want to do this.

"Brie." Bonnie shouts and throws him into the lockers.

"Keep running." I shout softly. "Do what you have to do." I whisper for him to hear. He nods and rushes off as I feel myself fading and let the darkness hit me.

* * *

><p>I feel myself being lifted up in someone's arms. I look up and see Damon carrying me. "Damon?" I whisper.<p>

"You tried to take on an original by yourself?" he asks me.

"Not really, he came up behind me knocked me out of the way to get Bonnie, where is she?" I ask sitting up.

"There is something you need to know?" he says.

"What?" I ask.

"In order to beat Klaus tonight, he had to think she died, he was provking her into using her magic, so she did a spell to fake her death." He tells me.

"And did he believe it?" I ask.

"Yes, I had to make sure he did as well as Elena to make it look real." He adds.

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

"Downstairs, I just informed them." He answers.

"Where's Bonnie?" I ask getting information.

"At the witch house." He answers.

"Why did Klaus knock you out?" he asks.

"I remember walking towards him trying to act tough and then I turn around tell the girls to run and I feel a force hit me from behind last thing I heard was him whispering I couldn't get in the way." I answer.

"You feel okay?" he asks caring again.

"Fine." I answer. "Where was this Damon at the dance?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"You were all don't be rude to Elena and here you are being all nice to me again?" I ask.

"I didn't want anything to happen to you." He whispers.

"Well nothing happened, just a little collateral damage no big deal." I respond.

"It's a big deal, the next time Klaus comes around he is going to try to kill you." He shouts.

"Or Elena." I say aloud.

"God you are so infuriating." He yells.

"Then why did you save me?" I yell.

"Because your my friend." He shouts.

"I thought Damon Salvatore doesn't do the friend thing." I joke.

"Can you act serious for a minute?" he shouts.

"I am, I'm making this situation humourous because if I am going to die I am going to die on my terms not being miserable." I shout.

"You're not dying." He shouts.

"That's right I'm not, I found a way to save my life, so if it is me that is used, I'll live." I announce loudly.

"You keep saying you found away and not telling anyone why? He asks.

"Because I found the answer and I don't want Elena to have it that easy." I shout.

"So you'll just keep it to yourself?" he asks.

"Yes, I will because I am selfish and I'm not afraid to admit that, I'm not afraid to fight for my life on my own, I don't need you, Stefan or anyone, I can do it myself." I yell and walk out of his room. As I walk out of the room I smirk at how well it went tonight I can't wait for this to be all over.


End file.
